Darkness Descending
by Sirithiliel
Summary: One great treasure hidden near Rivendell, and a band of elves who would kill to get it. When Aragorn and Legolas get in their way, how can they protect Rivendell as well as themselves? No romanceslash!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Any unrecognizable characters and places are mine, more than likely.  
  
Chapter #1  
  
"Come on! Hurry up!"  
  
Two figures tromped through the snow of the Ered Mithren Mountains. Or, should it be said, one person shoved his way through the snow, while the other walked calmly on top of it.  
  
Legolas, an elf of Mirkwood, looked back to see how his human friend, Aragorn, was faring in the deep drifts. Aragorn was currently waist deep and struggling past a particularly large pile of snow.  
  
"Be patient! I can't walk upon the snow like you!" the ranger said, as he heaved another step closer to his companion. He shook his dark hair out of his eyes and looked up at the elf standing above him, silhouetted against the sun. A mischievous light came into his eyes as he looked at the fair being.  
  
"Though you can be a friend and help me!" With that he grabbed hold of the elf's leg and pulled, causing Legolas to lose his balance and topple into the snow. The elf sputtered, as he shook his long blonde hair, and glared at the ranger who was laughing uproariously at the rare sight of an elf falling.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Legolas said, which only caused the human to laugh harder. He stopped laughing, however, when a well-aimed snowball hit him full in the face.  
  
Now Aragorn was the one shaking snow out of his hair and off his face. He looked at Legolas, and both smiled slightly, before erupting into a full- fledged snowball fight. After a while they stopped, and resumed their climb.  
  
"We aren't acting our age, you know," Aragorn stated matter-of-factly as he climbed out of the snow onto a flat boulder, hauling Legolas up with him.  
  
"Its okay for you, you're young," Legolas answered. Aragorn snorted and smiled.  
  
"Come, we must continue our trek if we are to find the old cave Elrond spoke of." The ranger then motioned to the base of the mountain they were standing at. "Elders first, old man."  
  
He took off as a snowball flew by his head, and the elf quickly gave chase, both laughing.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Upon the side of the mountain the man and elf were climbing, perched eleven figures, all cloaked and hooded; ten males and one female. They gazed down impassively as the two figures steadily made their way up. The leader of the group looked at his fellows, noting their expressions grimly.  
  
"What do we do about them?" asked the female, her obsidian eyes glinting coldly as she examined the intruders.  
  
Another who stood beside her hissed eagerly, "Let's chase them off. Our orders are to rid the area of possible enemies!"  
  
The lead figure snarled. "No! You will not hinder their approach just yet, understand?" The group nodded, though some looked displeased with the command. The leader smiled, a malicious light coming into his eyes, as he returned his gaze to the two below. The wind blew fresh snow about, his long, raven black hair billowing, revealing two delicately pointed ears and jet-black eyes that were alight with an inner fire.  
  
Further down the slope, and still both unaware of the fact that they were being observed, Legolas and Aragorn continued their journey.  
  
"Come Aragorn! We shall reach the top of this hill soon, and there is less snow there. You will be able to walk without assistance." Legolas stood above Aragorn as he struggled once more through the high snowdrifts.  
  
"Good. I'm quite weary from all of this snow," Aragorn muttered wearily.  
  
What they did not notice were the dark shapes slowly positioning themselves for an ambush on the intruders.  
  
"You know what, Legolas? I can't believe we haven't seen a single living thing out here. You'd expect us to have run into something! Whether it is a bird or an orc, something must live here," Aragorn commented as he walked with welcomed ease through the thinning snow.  
  
"And something does, ranger," a voice no louder than the wind around them said.  
  
Both elf and human snapped their heads up and found themselves surrounded by eight people. Their long hair blew, revealing them to be elves.  
  
"Who are you, and where do you hail from?" the dark haired elf, which must have been their leader, said harshly. His eyes, and the eyes of the others, were dark sheets of jet black obsidian as they glared down upon the trespassers. They also all sported darker shades of hair, either black or very dark brown.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn straightened as best as they could, considering they were waist deep in snow. "We are just passing through, from Rivendell. We meant no harm," Legolas said firmly. He did not like these elves; something was odd about them.  
  
"You best hurry! We do not enjoy company, and our Guardian and Prince do not take kindly to those who wander in our lands unbidden, so I suggest you leave this place and do not come back!" The lead elf snarled, and the other elves perked up at the thought of battle, should the pair refuse to leave.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas backed off, then turned and fled. As they left hearing distance, the lead elf turned to three elves, barking orders as he did so,  
  
"Teysrol, Savarre, and Sirithiliel. You three make sure they leave, and are a good distance away. Take some of the Companions with you, preferably your own."  
  
The three elves gave emotionless nods and trotted off over the soft snow, emitting odd calls as they did. Their bonded Companions bounded to them with snarls of glee. The Companions were actually large wolves, bonded as young pups to one of the elves. They were intelligent and devoted entirely to those they were bonded with. The three elves who were chosen were some of the best assassins the Draconis elves had.  
  
* ~*~*  
  
"Aragorn, I think they are following us," Legolas stated, as he jogged down a snowy path. Aragorn sprinted slightly to catch up with the swift elf, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"And how do you know that?" he asked. Legolas stopped and looked around for a moment, before answering.  
  
"Look behind us, you can see someone, or something following us. Let's tread carefully, I have a bad feeling about this," Legolas said tensely. Aragorn nodded and followed the elf prince.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sirithiliel snapped her head up, and hissed angrily. Teysrol stopped what he was doing to look at her. "What is the problem?" He eyed her curiously. She was staring in one direction, a displeased expression on her face.  
  
"My connection has broken. Tamulis must have broken it," she snarled, as she ran her hand over the hilts of her twin swords. Tamulis was her wolf, a particularly large and smart wolf, with black fur that matched her own very dark brown perfectly. "I'll have to figure out a different way to get them." She paused, considering their options. She scanned the area, then turned to her brothers, and smiled. "If you look over that rise, you will see lights. It could be a town or village. I think they would have gone there." With nods of agreement, they headed towards the town.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
It was lucky for Aragorn and Legolas that they encountered a small village on their way down the mountains towards Rivendell. A blizzard was approaching, and they needed shelter. A sign above a nice looking inn read the "Black Cat" with a perfect drawing of a black cat with golden eyes below it. "Odd name for an inn." Aragorn muttered to Legolas as they walked inside. Legolas, having no great knowledge of inns, just shrugged and followed the ranger in.  
  
Noise assaulted the elf's keen ears, and he smelled ale and beer and other things as well. Aragorn went to the counter and requested a room from the dark haired and scarred bartender. The bar tender looked over him and Legolas, then pointed at the elf prince. "For the elf, it'll be two silvers. For you two coppers. We ain't had many elf kind in here, so they cost more to house." He wiped a filthy rag into an equally filthy mug, trying and failing to clean it. Aragorn was about to say something on the unfairness of that, but Legolas shook his head and Aragorn sighed and placed a gold piece on the counter. The bar tender picked it up and held it before his dark eyes, weighed it and tested it with a knife that miraculously appeared in his hands. Once he was satisfied that it was real and not a counterfeit, he waved them to the side door. "First room on your right, and for the spare change, if you wish for a mug of ale and cheese, we'll serve it." The bartender eyed them, counting out change and handing it to them. Aragorn took it, and handed some back. "Ale and some dinner would be nice." With those words the bartender nodded and pointed the dirty mug at the common room.  
  
Conversations stalled for a moment as they walked in, then picked up again back to normal as the ranger and elf choose a table and sat down.  
  
Over the din of the room, no one could eavesdrop on them, so they spent the time waiting for their drinks discussing the strange elves. "Something is really wrong with them. I get a dark feeling about them. Not evil, but not good either. I don't like what they said about the 'Guardian' or their prince. If there is a royal involved, it can't be good." Legolas was saying quietly as the drinks were brought to them with food.  
  
Waiting until the servant left, Aragorn sipped his frothy ale without really tasting it. He agreed wholeheartedly with Legolas. As soon as the boy left, Legolas continued. "I am also wondering where they are from. It can't be Lothlorien, and it is certainly not Mirkwood or Rivendell. We will have to ask Elrond about it." Aragorn nodded in agreement then started on his dinner. "We should send a message to Elrond, in case those who were following us catch up before we get to Rivendell." Once more, Aragorn nodded. The rest of the evening was spent on a more cheerful note and they talked long of past adventures. Near midnight, they retired to their room. Aragorn wrote out a letter to his adoptive father describing the odd elves in the mountains, the feelings Legolas has about them, and where they were now. With a sigh, he gave it to the bartender with a copper, and the bartender nodded, motioned to a young boy, who immediately stood and left with the message. Heading back to the room, Aragorn thought of his two adoptive brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. They would be surprised and suspicious of these elves, of that he was sure. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Full Disclaimer on first page.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers, and special thanks to Alida Fruit for editing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Teysrol watched his brother carefully. Savarre was eager for a fight and might do something rash in his restlessness, and that was something they could not have right now. Sirithiliel was out scouting the perimeter of their little camp, which was nestled in amongst a ring of boulders. A short distance away from them was a village, where the elf and ranger they tracked now resided. She had also been given the task of observing the village, to see if it would be possible to locate exactly where the elf and ranger might have hid.  
  
Suddenly, Sirithiliel came into the camp from the southern side. She was obviously in a foul mood, as she stalked past Savarre to sit near Teysrol. Savarre sauntered over to her, smirking at her black mood. Sitting beside her, he draped an arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Now, what is your problem, dearest sister?" he said cheerfully. Sirithiliel scowled, and shrugged his arm off.  
  
"If you must know, I went to observe the village, and it is worse than we thought it would be! So many people in there are cloaked and hooded; it would be a miracle if we could spot them!" she snarled at him. He was about to reply when a wolf crept into their camp. They exchanged confused looks at the sudden appearance of the strange wolf. They did not know to whom it belonged, and they were nervous at what it could mean.  
  
Ignoring Savarre and Sirithiliel, the wolf slunk over to Teysrol, who looked apprehensive as he removed a letter that was in a specially designed pouch around the wolf's neck. As soon as he had the letter the wolf left the camp, melting into the desolate surroundings with the practiced easy of a hunter and disappearing remarkably quickly, given that not much grew here at the base of the mountains.  
  
With hesitant hands, Teysrol opened the letter and read it aloud,  
  
"Teysrol,  
  
You are under new orders. Instead of just watching the two you are hunting, you will capture and interrogate them about the Mornelithe. They are from Rivendell, and should know where it is. When you have retrieved everything you can from them, dispose of them.  
  
Rilian"  
  
Teysrol looked up at his brother and sister. Savarre looked unsure of himself, his emotions warring between shock and anticipation. Sirithiliel was solidly expressing defiance. The three of them were part of a band of elves called the Draconis elves, Rilian being their self-promoted leader. Rilian was also the older brother of the three, which made disobeying his orders hard.  
  
"We cannot follow these orders! We cannot! It goes against everything we are to slay a fellow elf! I will not be labeled a kin-slayer! And all for a stupid jewel! Rilian is obsessed with it! Will he stop at nothing? The Mornelithe is but rumored to be near Rivendell. Rumored to be! We're not even sure if it is!" her foul mood worsening. Teysrol nodded in agreement, but Savarre shook his head reluctantly.  
  
"We cannot just ignore the orders. We'll have to follow them partly." Looking at the disbelieving looks on his brother and sister's faces, he continued, "We can catch them, question them, and then we can let them go. We will tell Rilian that they 'escaped'." He looked expectantly at them, and they nodded with slow, reluctant agreement. It made sense, though it still left them uneasy.  
  
"Very well, now how do we do that? As Sirithiliel said, many people in that village are cloaked and hooded. How are we to find them?" Teysrol said, slumping wearily against a large rock.  
  
"We can wait and watch everyone who leaves. The elf and ranger will want to leave as soon as they think it is safe to do so. We will be able to distinguish a fellow elf from the human rabble that breeds here. Certain attributes will mark both. Look for posture and balance; the way they walk," Sirithiliel said, thinking hard.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas as the elf tensed and scanned the inn carefully. The ranger did not know what was causing his friend to act this way, but had been around Legolas enough to trust the elf's feelings.  
  
"We will have to leave soon," Legolas whispered to Aragorn, as they sat at one of the many tables.  
  
"You are right. We need to reach Rivendell, but we still need to proceed cautiously, to avoid those who were following us," Aragorn muttered back.  
  
So it was a while later that the two of them left the inn, fully cloaked and hooded. They blended in with the rest of the people walking the streets, for a lot of them were hidden from sight below hoods as well. Aragorn walked calmly, while Legolas tried his hardest to adopt the unfamiliar heaviness of a man's gait. It would not do well to have attention drawn to them, by letting those around know he was an elf.  
  
They reached the Gate, the only entrance and exit from the village, quickly enough. As they passed the doors, they continued with their feigned act, letting it appear as if too much drink effected them. The back and right side of the village was blocked by mountain sides, while the rest was surrounded with a high stone wall, with the single large Gate in the front. Two guards were always on duty, watching for the possible coming of marauders.  
  
As Aragorn and Legolas passed the guards and began walking through the boulder-strewn mountainside, they realized quickly that their progress did not go unmarked. Turning cautiously, acting as if he was seeing how far they had come, Legolas spotted two wolves with his keen eyes. They were watching as the two walked towards the mountain that hid Rivendell, which was located on the other side of it.  
  
"Wolves. Two," Legolas whispered, keeping his eyes in front of them, and barely moving his mouth.  
  
As they passed around a large ridge that descended from the steep mountain, the wolves stood and followed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol stood quietly above the ridge that the elf and ranger had just passed. Savarre and Sirithiliel were off somewhere else, ready to move in. The elf and ranger had been very clever in disguising who they were. They acted like normal traders convincingly enough that it was only when the wolves responded to them that they realized the ploy.  
  
The elves had then split up, readying themselves for the approaching confrontation. Savarre had been eager for a fight, and had been warned not to kill them and to try to restrain himself from using excessive force. They would rather take the two peacefully, without hostility, if possible.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas' anxiety had been growing steadily since leaving sight of the village. He sensed that something was wrong. Suddenly, he heard a sound to their right, and he jerked around to find himself facing a dark haired elf. He stood several feet away, with his sword held lightly in his hands and a large wolf at his feet. He watched them cautiously, staying out of weapons reach, and yet close enough to make a bow and arrows awkward and less effective.  
  
"Prepare yourself, Aragorn. I'm going to break left, and I want you to run until you reach that ridge, where the cave we took shelter in when we came here is. I want you to get into it, and wait for me there. Don't worry about me, for I think I have a plan. Just go.NOW!" With that cry the elf took off running left, his path taking him close to the elf. Aragorn ran as hard as he could, climbing up the ridge and slipping on the loose stones.  
  
For a confused moment, the strange elf just stood there for a second, before taking off in pursuit of Legolas. Giving a whistling signal, he sent his wolf after Aragorn.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Savarre watched as Teysrol sprinted after the swift blonde elf, while Anborn ran towards the human, jaws spread and panting. The whistling signal Teysrol gave was also a signal for Savarre and Sirithiliel to wait.  
  
The blonde elf turned sharply, and ran after the ranger up the slope of the mountain. He gained on the human easily, and both reached the cave entrance at the same time. Another whistle rent the air, and Savarre recognized the signal to attack, and sprang forward with a joyful shout.  
  
Too caught up in the moment, he drew his bow back and sighted along one sleek arrow. He aimed, and released.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas's nerves suddenly screamed at him, and he snapped his head around to face another dark haired elf who was currently aiming an arrow. Sighting along the path it would take, Legolas gasped in horror and pushed himself harder. He leaped forward just as he heard the twang of a bow being released, and hit Aragorn hard.  
  
Aragorn let out a startled cry, and fell from the sudden force of Legolas slamming into him. When he hit the ground, he slid forward across the stones into the cave. He dimly heard Legolas shouting at him to keep going and run through the cave and wait for him on the other side. Without hesitation, Aragorn scrambled to his feet, and threw himself into the cave.  
  
Behind him he heard snarls and growls and, glancing over his shoulder, showed two wolves bounding behind him, gaining swiftly.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Savarre did not see if he hit anything as a sudden golden blur of the elf sent the ranger tumbling safely from the arrows path. He stood in shock at the suddenness of what had happened, only turning at the angered shout of his brother behind him.  
  
Teysrol stalked up to Savarre, sharply reminding him not to kill or wound the two they chased. Savarre muttered his apologies as they descended, once again ready to resume the chase.  
  
A trail of blood led away from the cave entrance, and into the rocky mountainside, proving that the arrow has struck someone. With another angered growl at Savarre, Teysrol entered the cave to follow the human.  
  
Tamulis was following the blood trail, and both of the brothers trusted that their sister and her companion were capable enough to track down the wounded elf. Turning as one, they left to pursue the ranger.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas felt a sharp pain in the back of his left shoulder, and knew that he took the arrow that was intended for Aragorn. He hit the ground hard, stifling a cry of pain, and shouted to Aragorn to continue his run towards the distant Rivendell.  
  
Two wolves raced passed him, not bothering to stop. He knew the elves would be after him soon, so he painfully pulled himself up and ran towards the mountainside, knowing that if he could just keep ahead of his pursuers he could find some place to hide, and wait them out.  
  
Sending his best wishes to Aragorn, he took to the countryside running. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page  
  
Big thanks to all reviewers and special thanks to Alida Fruit!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Legolas huddled under an overhang that jutted out from the cliff wall. A storm was brewing, and he wanted to be out of the rain. Thunder boomed in the distance, yet his thoughts were directed towards Aragorn. He hoped that the ranger would be all right. Aragorn was clever, hopefully clever enough to evade his pursuers.  
  
Thunder boomed again, and this time the elf caught sight of something in the flash of lightning that followed. Tensing in apprehension, he peered out into the rain that began to fall. What he saw made him freeze, as the gleam of large eyes became illuminated in the next flash, and he could also clearly discern the shape of the creature. A wolf, and knowing as he did that the elves that were after him used wolves, one of those elves would also be nearby.  
  
The wolf completely ignored the storm, intent on searching for something. Legolas knew there was a good chance that 'something' was he. He drew back farther under the overhang. It kept him dry and hopefully would keep him out of sight.  
  
A low snarl proved the mistake of the action. The wolf spotted the movement, and crept closer to examine the overhang. The next lightning flash revealed Legolas, and the wolf leaped forwards with a howl of rage. Legolas shrank back as the wolf bounded under the overhang. It stood a couple of feet from the elf, baring pearly fangs in a feral snarl. Tensing, it lunged.  
  
The wolf bowled the elf over, and tried to clamp his jaws shut. Legolas held the wolf by the heavy fur around its neck with one hand, the other trying to stop its teeth from finding him. Lightning flashed, and Legolas saw that the fur he held was gray, and the wolf was normal sized. The wolves that were with the elves were huge, about the size of a small calf, with very dark fur. This must be one of the wild wolves that lived about these mountains, for all the good it did him.  
  
Legolas's shoulder burned from his wound, and his left arm was losing its strength, allowing the wolf to be able to push through. Legolas felt the weight on his chest increase, and he felt the hot breath from the wolf. Teeth gleamed inches from his face, and with a low growl it snapped its jaws shut, lunging forward as it did. The teeth would have closed on the elf prince's neck had not something suddenly barreled full tilt into the gray wolf. With a startled yelp, it rolled out into the rain.  
  
Sitting up and backing off, the next lightning flash revealed to Legolas the wolf facing another one. The gray wolf was half the size of its opponent, and its gray fur contrasted sharply with the black fur of the other. The black wolf was large, very large, and Legolas knew it belonged to the elves that were following him. The two wolves stood three feet apart, snarling and bristling at each other. Eyes gleamed as they glared at the other, baring sharp teeth that were an inch long on the gray and over two inches on the black.  
  
Teeth flashed amid a symphony of snarls and growls as the large black wolf leaped forwards with a roar, and the smaller one, not about to let its prey get taken away, ducked in under it and set his jaws in the other wolf's thick ebony fur. They danced about, clawing and snapping, a show of strength and endurance as well as savagery. Rearing up on their haunches, they clawed at each other with their forelegs, clamping their teeth into the other. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, rain poured down upon the battling wolves.  
  
Legolas was not sure what to think. The gray wolf was obviously wild, while the black one was surely with the elves. He did not know which he would want to win. His decision did not matter anyways, as the black wolf overwhelmed the smaller gray one and drove it off with a snapping of fangs and furious snarls.  
  
Stalking towards Legolas, the victorious wolf laid his ears back and eyed the elf in warning. Legolas knew the wolves of the elves were intelligent, as well as dangerous. He stayed still, understanding the threat and not moving. With a growl of approval at the elf's comprehension, the wolf lay in front of the overhang, blocking it off so that Legolas could not get out. The elf prince sighed as he realized the helplessness of the situation. He could not defend himself while crouched over under the overhang, as he had found out with the gray wolf, so he had to sit and wait for the elf the wolf was with to come.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sirithiliel had been following Tamulis along the trail of the wounded elf, when Tamulis suddenly launched himself forward at full speed. As fast as a falcon flies, the swift wolf covered the ground with ease and grace, ignoring boulders, rocks, brambles, and anything else he encountered; the ground beneath him not registering, which meant Tamulis must have sensed something that had to be dealt with quickly. Since Sirithiliel had no hope in keeping up with the wolf, even if she was running her fastest. She continued along the trail, hoping to be able to be there in time to help Tamulis with whatever he was going to do. ~*~*~*  
  
The large cave that Aragorn was in led through the mountains that otherwise he would have been unable to cross because of their steep sides and jagged valleys. It did not lead directly to Rivendell, but it helped make the journey safer. Once the ranger was out of the cave, he would have to cross between two more mountains, before reaching the valley of Rivendell. With the two wolves after him, and possibly the elves as well, he would have to travel swiftly. He had reached the cave, and had found the secluded area where Legolas had said to wait for him at. But Legolas was not there, and Aragorn had been forced to leave it when the wolves had followed him in.  
  
He did not know where Legolas was, or if he was hurt. All he knew was that the elf did not show up where he said he would, and Aragorn had to keep moving to evade the elves. Silently praying to the Valar for Legolas's safety, Aragorn crept as quietly and carefully in the dark as he could. Not wanting to attract the elves that followed him with the light of a torch, he tried to make his way in the dark.  
  
Feeling the wall with one hand, and using a stick he found when he was in the supposed meeting place were he was to wait for Legolas, he made his way forward relatively well. Trying not to scuffle his feet on the stone, he felt his way through the corridors.  
  
He was getting tired, but he did not trust himself to sleep. The intelligence and speed of those wolves combined with the determination of their masters convinced Aragorn that if he stopped he would be found. Still he was only a human and still needed to periodically take quick stops, to keep his strength up. It would not bode well to face the elves and be unable to battle because of weariness.  
  
When he decided to stop for another rest, he splashed through a small puddle that had water dripping into it constantly, and climbed atop a small ledge that was shadowed nicely to stop prying eyes.  
  
It was well he did, for, minutes after he paused for the rest, two wolves glided past and crept through the water with barely a whisper. Two dark haired and black eyes elves followed them, passing as quietly as their wolf companions, and they were gone before Aragorn could even react to the wolves.  
  
The ranger had no idea they were so close! They had managed to sneak up on him in this dark cave corridor where the slightest sound would echo if you were not careful, and two elves with their calf sized wolves were able to approach with barely a sound! Aragorn was lucky he had decided to stop, other wise the wolves would have happened upon him. He did not want to think on how that would end up.  
  
Slipping off the ledge, Aragorn followed the elves, careful to stay far enough back. He wondered why the wolves did not notice he was on the ledge, and then realized that the water he had gone through must have masked his scent well enough to foil the wolves, and the constant dripping had covered any noise he might have made. Blessing his luck, Aragorn used all the stealth he had mastered from living with elves, and crept along behind.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"I don't think the human could have gotten this far. He would have to stop and rest," Savarre muttered to Teysrol as they followed their wolves down the dark cave corridor.  
  
"Indeed, but he may not have stopped to rest," Teysrol whispered back to his older brother. Savarre looked uncertain of that, but kept silent.  
  
Both Amras and Anborn were ahead, scanning the hall with eyes that easily pierced the heavy gloom, sifting the scents, and listening to every sound.  
  
"What do you know?" Teysrol called to Amras, his Companion. The wolf yawned, emitting a low growl. With a sigh, Teysrol tried to quell his rising frustration. The human had avoided them well so far. They did not expect that of him, even if he was a ranger. With a low growl of annoyance, he followed his older brother's lead.  
  
Farther back, Aragorn listened with interest. They might just let something slip that could be helpful to him. Stumbling for a moment when he hit a crack in the floor, he stifled a hiss of pain as his hand scraped against the rough stone of the wall. Stopping, listening carefully and holding his breath, he waited to see if the elves had heard.  
  
They were still walking, whispering softly to each other in elvish, and apparently they hadn't hear a thing. Heaving a silent sigh of relief, Aragorn continued on his way.  
  
Teysrol talked softly with his brother, but they kept one ear behind them. They had heard the sounds made by Aragorn, and realized he must have somehow been able to get behind them. Now Amras walked ahead, and Anborn was no where to be seen.  
  
Aragorn treaded softly, not wanting to risk being discovered again. What he did not notice was the dark shadow creeping up behind him.  
  
Anborn followed his master's orders, and crept behind the human, ready to attack on command. Slipping in the shadows with nary a sound, he positioned himself until he had a clear view of the ranger.  
  
Aragorn thought he had done well in evading the notice of the elves, but then they suddenly stopped. Aragorn stopped as well, curious and nervous as to why the elves stopped. His heart stopped at what the elves said next.  
  
"Come out, human. We know you are behind us, and you have been since the passing of the small cave puddle in this otherwise dry cave," Teysrol said clearly. He turned and scanned the darkness behind him. Savarre did the same, while Teysrol's companion Amras snarled at the shadows where Aragorn hid.  
  
The ranger was unsure of what to do. He took a careful step back, moving slowly so that they could not discern his movement from that of the shadows. He would have to travel back, since he could not go forward, but another snarl behind him directed his attention towards the second wolf, blocking his way.  
  
"Now what am I to do?" Aragorn muttered under his breath, as he considered his options.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was allowed out of the overhang by the wolf after the storm stopped. He was wary, but knew better than attack the wolf. It would be able to evade his attacks, and he already knew it was not out to kill him.  
  
He sat in the ring of stones, silently fletching his arrows. His shoulder hurt horribly, but there was nothing he could do about it. The wolf gave him another warning growl, and then slipped away. Legolas sighed, knowing he could probably leave now, but this was the safest place to be right now. Or so he thought.  
  
"Well, now. If it isn't a little elf, how do you do, Master Elf?" a gruff voice said mockingly. Legolas looked up, to see he was facing a score of tough looking dwarves. They sneered at him, the racial hatred between dwarves and elves shining in their eyes.  
  
"What might you be doing on our trade path, Master Elf?" the lead dwarf asked, slurring the title in disgust.  
  
"Just resting, Master Dwarf," Legolas replied in the same tone of voice, narrowing his eyes. They outnumbered him, how could he battle them?  
  
"Resting? Who have you been battling?" the same dwarf asked, noting his bloodied shoulder. Legolas stiffened, curling his lip at the dwarf.  
  
"My business is my own, and it would do you well to remember that, dwarf," the elf snarled, dropping all pretense of courtesy, even if it was mocking.  
  
"Filthy elf!" the dwarf spat. He eyed Legolas, then his eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"I know you! You may not know me, but I am Ori. I was with Thorin Oakenshield when your father threw us in Mirkwood's dungeons, young prince!" the dwarf hissed. The other dwarves shifted and rumbled to each other.  
  
Legolas could not express his surprise that the dwarf remembered him from that fateful time when his father discovered thirteen dwarves and one hobbit wandering in Mirkwood. They had disrupted the autumn feasts three times, and had infuriated his father to the point where they were thrown in the dungeons.  
  
"I had sworn vengeance upon Mirkwood's King and I think it would be fitting to rid him of his beloved son!" the dwarf shouted, running forward with his axe leading the way. Legolas, in his sitting position with a single arrow in his hands and a fletching knife, he was incredibly vulnerable. His knives, quiver, and bow were under the overhang, and he would not be able to get to them in time.  
  
Leggylover03: You want my wolves to catch Aragorn? I'll see what I can do.  
  
Niori: I'm glad you liked this chapter, and the next will come soon!  
  
Rubberduck: Glad you like it all, hope you like chapter three as well!  
  
Drizztluver: No, I don't know what is wrong with the quotations. I read "Forgotten Realms" too!  
  
Soul Searcher: I must admit, you reassurance helped a lot! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Darkwind: I like Mercedes Lackey as well, and I appreciate your review.  
  
Coolio02: Thanks a lot for your review! ( 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Special thanks to Alida Fruit for her editing!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Legolas stood and leapt back with his inherent elven speed, managing to avoid the first swing of the dwarf's axe. The second came closer, and the third closer still. The elf was tired and weakened from his wound, and could not keep this up.  
  
Ori drew back to swing once again, but halted the move as something leapt directly into his path, roaring and snarling.  
  
Legolas blinked in shock as the black wolf positioned himself in between the elf and dwarf. Teeth bared and eyes glaring, its fur bristled up threateningly, making it seem larger than it was. It fully passed the dwarf in height, being one head taller.  
  
The dwarves backed off in shock, before Ori rushed in again. Shouting, he swung his weapon at the wolf. The creature jerked back, growling.  
  
"Hold! Do not raise your blade again, dwarf, or you die," a cold voice said from their left.  
  
Turning in the direction of the voice, the elf and dwarves saw a dark haired elf maiden with fathomless black eyes holding her twin swords lightly and easily. The wolf growled low in its throat and moved to stand near her side.  
  
"What are you doing in our camp?" she asked, taking in the dwarves and the wounded Legolas.  
  
"'What are we doing?' I think 'what are you doing?' should be the question! We have come this way many times to reach Moria, where our Lord Balin dwells! You are not the one to claim our campsite of old!" Ori snarled, hefting his axe.  
  
"We shall move then. We have no need of battle," Sirithiliel said softly, though her eyes were narrowed dangerously. She gestured curtly to Legolas, eyeing him in warning.  
  
Legolas debated which way to go. He is caught between a dwarf with an axe and an elf with a bow. Legolas paused, his gaze shifting from Ori, to the elf and the wolf. His shoulder throbbed and he felt torn about where his best chances of survival lay. Yet, if he were to be prisoner of any, he would take his chances with his fellow elf. He would not give the dwarves the satisfaction of being at their mercy.  
  
He nodded; knowing his best chance at surviving unharmed would be with her. He walked carefully over to her, while the dwarves glared. Raising her blades, she approached the dwarves.  
  
"You do know you travel with the Prince of Mirkwood, do you not?" the dwarf asked, trying to stall for time and figure out a way to get both elves out of the way with out harm coming to him or any of his dwarves.  
  
"Aye," Sirithiliel answered. She did not know that fact about the elf's rank, but she masked her surprise well.  
  
Sheathing her blades, she turned and left, with Legolas and Tamulis following, leaving the dwarves stunned at their abrupt departure. When they were well enough away from the dwarves, she turned to Legolas.  
  
"Now that I have finally caught up to you, Prince, I suggest we discuss the matters that are most pressing," she said, watching him carefully.  
  
Legolas was confused by why she had hunted him, and now she wanted to talk. With a nod, he waited for her to continue.  
  
"You are not from Rivendell, I realize that now. But you have visited it, and I was ordered to question you about the Mornelithe. Have you heard of it?" she said, resolute in her decision to question, then release the elf.  
  
Legolas's confusion was sincere. He had never heard of it, whatever it was. Shaking his head, he thought to everything he had heard about from Rivendell.  
  
"No, I have not heard anything about this 'Mornelithe'." He looked up in sudden trepidation, realizing she might kill him for having no answers.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, she scanned the mountain slope, absently stroking Tamulis.  
  
"Very well then, I have no choice. I was ordered to kill you, but I won't. You will come with me to my camp; it would not bode well for you if you were discovered alone, for you are injured. Now, a word of warning, there is great tension in the band lately, a splitting of loyalties. Some might look for any reason to spite my oldest brother, who has angered many of them. He has claimed leadership of the band, and many resent that. Do not anger any there or you'll be slain, by their hand or someone else's. They look for a reason to fight with each other. If you follow my orders, you shall live to reach Rivendell." Saying it the way she did, Legolas knew he had no choice.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn stared in shock, surprised by how easily the elves had maneuvered him into this clever trap. He had no way of getting out. He probably would have been taken then and there had not an arrow suddenly whipped by one of the elf's head, causing them to snap around to face a large orc.  
  
Aragorn was relieved and shocked. He did not know there were orcs in this cave. There were none when he and Legolas had come through, and it was a relatively small tunnel through the mountain. Taking advantage of the situation, Aragorn fled.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol did not know what happened. One moment, they had the ranger cornered, and then they were fighting fiercely with orcs, while the human slipped away.  
  
Turning swiftly, he beheaded one orc, and used the back swing to disembowel another. A sword flashed at his right, and he twisted to counter the blade, trapping it between his two swords and thrusting up, causing the orc to stagger back. Teysrol flipped his blade over his hand in a blink of an eye, and sent his blade in high. Flipping it again, he sent it the same way, then suddenly he reversed it, and the only reason he missed his mark was because the orc's head was already flying.  
  
"Well done!" his brother called from across the room. Savarre was fighting with the same techniques. Their father, who had learned much when he lived in Lothlorien many years ago, had taught Rilian, Savarre, Teysrol, and Sirithiliel how to fight and survive. Their father was now dead, but his teachings had transformed his offspring into formidable warriors.  
  
A low swipe with an axe brought Savarre's attentions down, and he would have missed it had not two blades intervened and crossed over each other, trapping the enemy's weapon. Looking up into the determined face of Sirithiliel, Savarre had to admit he was glad to see her. A flash of blonde to his right revealed the ranger's companion, the one he had shot. He felt a bit guilty at the sight of the elf as he twirled, weakened on his left but making up for it with his right. Turning, Savarre plunged back into the fray.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sirithiliel led the elf prince towards the camp, and it would be a good three days travel to reach it, and they had been passing the cave the ranger and her brothers had gone into, when Tamulis perked up and paused for a moment in front of it. Legolas, who had been eyeing the cave with longing, had to stop suddenly to avoid hitting the wolf. Watching it curiously, Legolas and Sirithiliel were surprised when the wolf bounded into the cave with a snarl.  
  
Quickly following, they heard the unmistakable sounds of battle echoing through the cave and used it to guide them. Sprinting through the dark halls, they were able to cover more ground faster than Teysrol, Savarre, or Aragorn did, since the two elves had been walking carefully.  
  
Seeing the mass of orcs against the two elves and their wolves, Sirithiliel leaped in without hesitation. Swinging her blades low, she caught an axe that was aimed for Savarre's legs between her blades, and she kicked up between the hilts to have her foot connect squarely with the orc's face. It stumbled back, howling. Straightening, she slid one blade into the creature's chest, using the other to block a blow from her right, and as the first orc doubled over she put her foot on its bowed shoulder and pushed. The shove dislodged the sword, and she turned to attack another.  
  
Her swords flashed out, weaving a protective barrier around her, defeating every attack. Sirithiliel turned in a full circle, her swords flowing around her, every turn bringing her blades cutting at a different height and angle.  
  
Legolas wished many times he could use his bow, but with his wounded shoulder he could not. He whirled around, using every move he knew to dispatch the orcs with his two long knives.  
  
Ducking under a high spear thrust, he sent one knife in to separate the spear handle from the metal tip, rendering the weapon harmless. Spinning, he used the momentum to whip around and pierce another.  
  
"Were these filthy orcs here when you passed through?" Sirithiliel shouted to Legolas as she fought. If they had been, there was no way the elf prince and his ranger friend could have gotten through.  
  
"No! They were not any where around here when my friend Estel and I came through!" Legolas shouted back, cutting his blades across at neck height to cause another orc to back off.  
  
With a curse, Sirithiliel moved out of the way of an orc who had been thrown by Savarre.  
  
Teysrol shouted to Savarre to join in a double barrier. Legolas had no clue what they were speaking of, but Savarre and Sirithiliel evidently did, for Savarre dashed over to Teysrol and Sirithiliel motioned for Legolas to move.  
  
"Get out the way! They're going to plow through, and clear the way for the exit!" she shouted at him. Legolas nodded and got out of their way quickly.  
  
Getting back to back, Teysrol had his right foot against Savarre's left, and his right elbow beside Savarre's left. Being that way prevented many attacks, and was a good defense. They began to spin in slow circles, moving towards the exit that led away from Rivendell. An orc would see Teysrol's unprotected back, and dash forwards, only to meet Savarre's swords. Using this routine, they managed to get a clear path to the exit. Orcs were still massing behind them, so the elves with their wolves dashed down it.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn had crept around the orcs as they engaged the two elves in battle, trying to get through them so that he could continue down towards Rivendell. He needed his father's help, and he needed to find Legolas. He was not able to escape easily, for three orcs blocked his path and he had to fight through them. Two he managed to cut down, but the third surprised him with a double maneuver and Aragorn felt a deep burning in his chest. The orc had managed to get a blade through his defenses and was coming on fast. Whiling under the first swing, Aragorn used his opponent's speed to whip around and dispatch him. He managed to squeeze past two oblivious orcs and sprinted down the dark corridor, seeing the glimmer of light in the distance that meant the exit was near.  
  
Bec: I'm glad you like it, and I hope you stay hooked! (  
  
Queen Elizabeth: You had reviewed my first story, hadn't you? I don't think I will let them get rid of their troubles easily.  
  
Lackeyluver: They'll get out of it, but you'll have to wait to find out how.  
  
Darkwind: Yes, the dwarves are from Moria.  
  
Leggyluver03: There is a little bit of Aragorn suffering for you, more will be up in the next chapter. Don't worry, none of it is too series!  
  
Niori: I would not have a dwarf kill Legolas! Don't be silly.( Glad you like.  
  
Dawbfire: Thank you for your review, I bet it would be unexpected. Interesting name.  
  
Amber: You're the second one to wish that, I might have to do something similar. (  
  
Palantir: Good! I was trying for suspenseful, thank you!  
  
Firesong: I do? I thought I was pretty descriptive. I work on that. Thanks!  
  
Gwuenehavar: I would be surprised if I saw them again too! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Thanks a lot to Alida-Fruit for her editing!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Once outside the cave, Teysrol and Savarre turned to Sirithiliel and the elf that she had brought with her.  
  
"Brothers, I present one of our quarry, the elusive Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," Sirithiliel stated, gesturing towards Legolas. They looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. Savarre looked slightly agitated about something, but did not voice his problems.  
  
"Come, we must get to the camp. Legolas here knows nothing about the Mornelithe, so I think we should inform Rilian it is a fool's quest. I would not mind going back to the way we were, without obsessing over a silly jewel, even if it was our father's heirloom," Sirithiliel said as they walked away from the cave.  
  
"So is that why you are here? To find this jewel?" Legolas said. These elves seemed honorable enough to not go back on their word to leave him unharmed, but the ones at their camp might not be the same. He might as well find out as much as he could about Rivendell's predicament and his own while he felt safe to speak freely.  
  
"Yes. A stupid jewel the size and shape of a leaf, with few powers to speak of," Teysrol said bitterly. Teysrol was the one who had decided to follow Aragorn, so with a last wave, he headed back into the cave, with Amras stalking beside him.  
  
Legolas knew he had to get away, but the elves were still keeping watch on him, despite their words of his safety. He had to get to Rivendell, but he paused for a moment to consider what was just said. They seemed not to like the idea that their brother would go through all this trouble for a little jewel, and Legolas agreed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
With a low moan, Aragorn bandaged his wound carefully, wincing at the pain. He sat just outside the cave entrance, at rest for the moment. He knew he could not tarry long however for, knowing the elves that pursued him, they would still be tracking him. He did not have much time.  
  
With another groan, he heaved himself to his feet. Belting his sword, he continued on his urgent trek towards Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol sprinted through the cave as fast as he could. The human would have a good distance between him and Teysrol, so the elf had to hurry.  
  
"Amras, find him and stay with him. Do not let the ranger see you, or know you are there," Teysrol said to his wolf. The human was far away, and Teysrol had to pass through the cave still. So it made sense to him to send Amras after the ranger to slow him and deter him from his course.  
  
With a throaty growl, Amras leapt forwards into the cave at full speed, blending into the shadows as though he was one of them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The camp was within sight and Legolas followed the two elves towards it. He was nervous and apprehensive on meeting elves that had ordered him and Aragorn to be killed once they were questioned. He did not trust the reassurances from Savarre and Sirithiliel that they would handle it.  
  
A call rang out and a sentry raised a hand in greeting, though he dropped it quickly when he saw Legolas. Savarre raised his hand in reply, ignoring the confused and angry look of the sentry.  
  
"Well, what is this? I thought I told you to dispose of him!" shouted one elf that shoved his way forward past two others to confront Savarre and Sirithiliel, pointedly ignoring Legolas.  
  
"This, dear brother, is the elf you sent us after. He knows nothing of the Mornelithe, and he is not even from Rivendell. He is visiting from Mirkwood," Sirithiliel said smoothly, firmly stressing that he was not from Rivendell. She had also skipped over the fact that he was a prince, which Legolas was deeply relieved for. He did not know how well his royalty would be taken among the renegade elves, and it would grieve him to be used as a hostage against his people.  
  
This must be Rilian, the older brother of Savarre, Teysrol and Sirithiliel. He was the one obsessed with his father's heirloom, a mere jewel. He was the one who ordered Legolas and Aragorn to be killed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn ran as fast as he could while hindered as he was by his wound. Something was following him. He had stopped for a much needed rest and woke up in time to see one of the elves with a large wolf enter the camp. He had fled as soon as he could, but the pursuit was close behind.  
  
He had cleared the last ridge and Rivendell was in sight. He pushed himself hard, and sprinted towards the distant valley. Behind him, and slightly off to the right, he heard a long and mournful howl. The blood chilling sound caused him to run faster.  
  
In the distance scattered woodland blocked his small view of Rivendell. He might be able to lose the elf long enough to find a way to get into Rivendell quickly, for although injured he was more familiar with the lay of the land here then the strange elf was. It gave him a small and welcomed advantage.  
  
He entered the first of the scrubby trees and ran. He heard the panting breaths of the unseen wolf steadily getting closer to his right, and tried to veer away from it, but he was wearied, without a proper nights sleep since the inn, which was now four days ago, and he could not keep up the speed he strived for.  
  
He could catch glimpses of the wolf now, but the elf was nowhere in sight. Not surprising to the ranger, since elves are not seen if they do not want to be seen.  
  
He came to a more lush, hospital forest then, which spanned yards from the valley's edge. He and his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, had often hunted here, and he knew the land well. Not much could be said for Teysrol behind him.  
  
The elf cursed as he slipped around yet another tree to find the human evading his sight. The dratted ranger was able to know where to go and was doing so quickly. With another silent curse, he ran on.  
  
Aragorn heaved a sigh as he saw the secret path that he and his brothers used to enter and leave Rivendell. He was running towards it when a shape descended from the tree in front of him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
With bated breath, Legolas watched as Rilian considered his sister's words. The elf leader could hear the truth of his sister's words, but he also realized that not all was being said.  
  
"So he knows nothing. Why did you not follow my orders and get rid of him then?" Rilian asked harshly, his eyes narrowed upon his siblings.  
  
"Why does it matter?" sneered another elf from the side. All gazes turned to him, and he curled his lip in disgust.  
  
"Look at you! Lecturing your brother and sister because they did not kill a fellow elf?" He gave a reassuring smile to Legolas, but the Mirkwood elf was not comforted by the way the warm smile failed to reach the icy eyes, which were narrowed and had a malicious light in them.  
  
"You stay out of this, Tivadar!" Rilian said savagely. Tivadar smirked at successfully irking the other elf, and that further enraged Rilian. Legolas knew now what Sirithiliel meant when she said there was a splitting of loyalties among the band and tensions were high.  
  
Tivadar had four elves backing him, Ilmarinen, Syrivald, Tsavellas, and Leofsig. All of them wore threatening looks and rested their hands on their weapons.  
  
Three elves, Gailisa, Ethelhelm, Fenyes, stood by Rilian. Savarre and Sirithiliel kept out of the fight, standing on either side of Legolas to make sure none made moves at him. They had given their word, after all.  
  
Legolas suddenly realized that they never entered the battles unless it got too out of hand. He got that idea from the way the other elves ignored them and focused on the other group, and had not in any way expected the two to fight.  
  
"Will you stop it!" Sirithiliel snarled, now fully irritated at the others. They turned a surprised eye to her, and she glared back.  
  
"If only you could see yourself! Arguing about a stupid jewel! Rilian, give it up! There is no need for you to waste so much time trying to find a jewel!" Savarre added, just as irate as her. Rilian looked at both of them with a wounded look, as if he expected them to go along with whatever he said.  
  
Tivadar turned and went back into the camp, muttering under his breath. The other elves split and went back to the camp as well.  
  
"Rilian, the elf?" Fenyes asked softly. Rilian regarded Legolas with closed emotions, keeping his face carefully devoid of his thoughts.  
  
"We gave our word, Rilian," Savarre hissed. Sirithiliel nodded slightly, and both were ready to keep it.  
  
"Very well! The elf will not be harmed!" With a last frustrated sigh, Rilian turned and left as well.  
  
Legolas did not want to stay; he had to get to Rivendell. But he knew it would be difficult to try to escape, but he had to try. He settled down in one corner of the boulder-ringed camp, an idea forming in his head.  
  
Niori: I am really glad you like, and I hope you like this one as much.  
  
Dawbfire: Yes, you name is really unique. Here's another chapter for you!  
  
Leggylover03: I'm sorry, this chapter does not have much Aragorn suffering in it, 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Thanks to Alida-Fruit for her editing.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Aragorn reeled back in shock, expecting the elf to attack him. But he was immediately confused when the elf just stood there.  
  
"Estel? It is you! What are you doing back? Father said it would take you at least a week!" The elf charged forwards, and Aragorn gasped in shock as he recognized the elf.  
  
"Elrohir!" He embraced his adoptive brother, and then pulled back when he remembered he had more urgent business to tend to. He had forgotten that they had told him when he left with Legolas that they were going to go hunting a couple days after.  
  
"Elladan! It's Estel!" Elrohir shouted into the shady trees that surrounded them. Another elf dropped into sight, and Elladan came up to greet his brother.  
  
"We can't stay here! I must see Father!" Aragorn said. Elladan and Elrohir then noticed his wound, as well as his exhausted state.  
  
"What has happened?" Elladan asked angrily, and Aragorn explained about the elves in the mountains and how one was still after him.  
  
"You say one of these elves still tracks you?" Elrohir asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes and a great big wolf with him." Aragorn said, swaying slightly as he stood between his brothers. Both elves tensed, laying their hands upon their sword hilts.  
  
A shape could be seen lurking in the shade and as it shifted they could discern the shadow as an elf.  
  
Teysrol was watching curiously and apprehensively as the ranger met the two elves, who obviously knew him well. They were twins, which meant they were more than likely to be the sons of Elrond. With a silent curse, Teysrol backed off. He would not engage battle with another elf, and particularly not the sons of Elrond. Who knows how the Lord of Rivendell would react if he were to hear that his sons had been slain by a rogue elf? Teysrol did not even want to think of it. The Lord Elrond was powerful, and Teysrol did not want to mettle with that power.  
  
He drew backwards, but the movement made him noticeable to the three standing out in the clearing. He stiffened, and since he had been seen, he stepped forwards.  
  
Watching the elf step out of the trees, the three were fully expecting a fight. They were surprised when the stranger held his arms out, open and easily.  
  
"I shall not engage the sons of the Lord Elrond into battle. If it is your will to have the ranger, answer me one question, and I shall leave," Teysrol said, hoping they would have an answer for him.  
  
Now completely confused, Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other before answering.  
  
"Very well then, but first you must tell us why you were following Estel in the first place," Elladan said, anger coloring his voice. Teysrol inclined his head, and thought of how to phrase his answer.  
  
"We seek a treasure, known as the Mornelithe. We were ordered by our leader to follow and question the elf and ranger who wandered into our midst. I followed the ranger." Teysrol figured that honesty would serve him best in this and he saw no reason to lie.  
  
"We know nothing of the Mornelithe, be that what you really seek. We have lived in Rivendell all of our lives, and have heard nothing," Elrohir answered.  
  
Teysrol sighed, and seemed to slump in defeat. He cursed under his breath, though the three did not know what he was saying. He looked up and locked eyes with Elladan.  
  
"For your knowledge, my two compatriots and I do not agree with what is happening. We consider the Mornelithe a waste of our time." With a low bow, he turned and vanished into the shadows.  
  
His words were sincere enough to have Elladan and Elrohir believe him.  
  
"Come, we must tell father of what we have heard," Elladan said, and they turned and went down the path.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas's wound had been tended too, and though many of the elves in the camp gave him black stares and snarled threats, he was unharmed and no one had made any serious moves against him. He saw the dangerous looks that were passed between the two groups. There were twelve elves total in the band and three backed Rilian while four backed Tivadar. The last three were neutral, and took no side.  
  
Legolas had a plan; all he had to do was decide when to launch it. The sky was darkening when a shouted greeting from the sentry warned the camp of Teysrol's approach. Fearing the worst, Legolas looked and expected to see Aragorn being dragged along behind. To his immense relief, Teysrol was alone other than his wolf.  
  
"Well? Where is the ranger?" Rilian raged at his younger brother, while Teysrol bore it all in a stoic manner.  
  
"The ranger has no knowledge, so I saw no reason to continue my attack. We must forget the Mornelithe, for orcs are roaming the rocky slopes and I barely passed without a fight. They may have followed me, so we need to be on guard," Teysrol answered to his angry brother sharply, cutting off any more rebukes and scolding he might receive.  
  
With a mocking bow, he went over to Savarre and Sirithiliel. Legolas drew back slightly, and decided this was the best time to launch his plan. He stood and as the three elves turned to look at him, chaos suddenly broke out.  
  
Two elves, Fenyes and Syrivald, erupted into a fight, their swords flashing in the firelight and other elves running to join in.  
  
Then torches flared up on the cliff ridge and scores of orcs proceeded down the mountain to confront the elves, who grouped together and turned to meet them.  
  
Legolas leapt to the side and ran flat out towards the cave direction. He twirled to avoid an orc, but found himself facing many of the creatures. Arrows began to fly over his head, and from behind him Sirithiliel ran forward under the cover of Teysrol's arrows. She whipped her blades out and fought along side Legolas.  
  
The arrows stopped and Savarre ran up, followed by Teysrol. They leapt into the fray beside the Mirkwood elf as well.  
  
Legolas had no clue why they were helping him out right now, but he did not stop to question them. They managed to cut their way up the slope until they were on the mountain path that went along side the cave that led to Rivendell. Without hesitation, the three renegade elves fled down it. Savarre stopped and turned to the confused elf prince.  
  
"Well? Come along!" he shouted. Legolas was still reluctant to go with them, but he heard whoops and jeers from behind him and he turned to see a score of orcs running towards them, slavering in anticipation. Without another word, he turned and followed Savarre.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn relaxed in the soft chair, having finished telling Elrond his story. His adoptive father sat back, steepling his fingers and his brow furrowing in thought.  
  
"Well, take a select group and go out and find him. I know that Galafrone, Donalitu, Trasone are looking for something to do. Elladan and Elrohir should go too," Elrond said finally. He did not want Aragorn to go out, but he knew it was pointless to try and stop him. He might as well send willing companions with him, for added protection.  
  
"Thank you, I shall inform them and we should head out as soon as possible," Aragorn said, standing to leave.  
  
"Aragorn," Elrond said, stopping the ranger. As Aragorn turned to look back, Elrond stood and embraced him. "Be careful, my son," he whispered. Aragorn nodded and left.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"May I ask why you are helping me?" Legolas asked as Teysrol stood watch while they took a brief rest.  
  
"Because after what our band tried to do to you and your ranger friend, we felt we should at least make sure you get back alright," Teysrol called down from his perch.  
  
"And because we have nothing to go back too, we felt we should finish this last duty," Savarre said, cleaning his broad sword, but its tip was stained with the dark blood.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Legolas asked, curious about the words.  
  
"Meaning that the orcs came upon our camp quickly, and I doubt if any survived. Our camp was set in that ring of boulders, and that is a perfect ambush site. No one could have survived that," Savarre answered bitterly, completely at a lost with what to do.  
  
Legolas had noticed the weakness of the camp's placement, but he just now realized how dire that weakness was.  
  
Even though they had been his captors for a while, he couldn't help but feel a flash of sympathy for them - for if nothing else they were his elven kindred.  
  
"I say we move to Rivendell at once," Sirithiliel said, speaking up for the first time since the attack. She had been close to Rilian, closer than Savarre and Teysrol, and his death hit her harder than them.  
  
"Agreed, we shall go," Teysrol said, sliding down and walking over. With a grim nod they stood and left. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Special thanks to Alida Fruit for her editing!  
  
Oh, and for a couple of people with worries that this story might become a romance, let me say that I hate/despise/loathe all romances (no offense to those who write them, of course.) And this story will never be a romance, never fear!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Aragorn and his small group slipped among the boulders, looking for the small cave that would lead them through the mountains. Aragorn was worried. There was no trace of the elves or Legolas in the area, and Aragorn did not want to think about what might have happened to him.  
  
Galafrone scouted ahead, and called back when he found it. The others ran forwards. The cave entrance was clear, and they went in.  
  
They had expected to run into a horde of orcs, so they were surprised when nothing appeared in the gloom. The orcs that had been slain during the battle with the elves had been looted and tossed down one of the deep pits. Flies buzzed over a couple of them, revealing the location of the dead creatures.  
  
The elves were uneasy about this. According to what Aragorn had said the cave tunnel was swarming with orcs, and now it was clear.  
  
Aragorn was anxious as well. Where had all the orcs gone? The only possibilities were that the elves had escaped and the orcs followed, or that the orcs had killed the elves and decided to leave. Not wanting to think of that, Aragorn motioned for them to continue down the cave.  
  
Once out on the rocky slopes, Aragorn immediately scanned the area for a trail. He was looking South when Galafrone spotted a small column of smoke in the North. Shouting to Aragorn, he pointed it out.  
  
"Let's go see what that's about," Aragorn called as they picked their way through the rocks.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and the three elves walked in silence through the jagged slopes, until they heard someone shout far behind them, the sound echoing through the cliffs.  
  
"Estel! Smoke to the North!" The call rang out, and quickly Legolas turned and began running towards the place where the sound originated. Savarre turned to his brother and sister, shrugged, and took off in pursuit.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and his group reached the boulder ringed camp of the elves, to see a seen of carnage. Galafrone, Donalitu, and Trasone went down to examine the battle scene, while Elladan and Elrohir conversed with Aragorn about the possibilities.  
  
"Orcs! Orcs did this!" Trasone shouted out to them, pointing to the prone bodies of the creatures.  
  
Aragorn was about to answer when suddenly the quiet was split with noise and commotion. A large wolf leaped off a hidden ledge and landed heavily on Aragorn's chest, knocking him into Elrohir and causing both to fall and roll down the rocky incline. The wolf leaped off with a snarl and followed.  
  
Trasone, Galafrone, and Donalitu were immediately slain, arrows flying off the mountain ridge to pierce them.  
  
Elladan sensed someone behind him, and before he could turn and look something collided with the back of his head. Stunned and dazed, the Rivendell elf staggered. The person behind him grabbed him and his arms were quickly bound and his weapons were taken.  
  
"Can you walk?" a harsh voice asked by his ear, and knowing what would happen if he could not, Elladan nodded.  
  
"Then walk!" and he felt the tip of a sword press into his back threateningly.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Running as fast as he could, Legolas heard shouts and pain filled cries as he topped another ridge, and he was able to overlook the scene unfolding below him.  
  
Aragorn and Elrohir were facing off with the wolf, while three elves from Rivendell were killed by arrows being fired by one of the dark haired elves he had seen in the camp when he was being held there.  
  
"Tivadar! The fool survived!" Savarre snarled, as he came up beside the Mirkwood elf. Sirithiliel and Teysrol were right behind him.  
  
"You tend to your friends. We will deal with Teysrol and retrieve your friend from him," Teysrol shouted, as he ran down the hill with Sirithiliel and Savarre close behind him. Their wolves bounded ahead and one, Sirithiliel's Tamulis, veered to spring upon Tivadar's wolf.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn couldn't have been more shocked. First one of the renegade elves had killed three of his friends and captured one of his brothers, and now two of the wolves that ran with the elves were fighting each other while three other elves, the ones that had pursued Legolas and him, ran after the other. Then Legolas appeared beside them, and Aragorn just stood, confused and trying to get his bearings.  
  
"The three elves that chase the other are friends, they helped me escape the camp during the orc attack and now they will try to free Elladan," Legolas whispered hurriedly, trying to stall any questions. He had an arrow drawn on the battling wolves, trying to hit the other wolf and not Tamulis.  
  
The black wolf separated long enough for Legolas to fire an arrow, taking the other large wolf in the eye. With a growl Tamulis quickly ran to catch up with the others.  
  
Aragorn sat down then, his face a mask of shock. Legolas put a hand on the stunned ranger's shoulder.  
  
"Trasone, Galafrone, Donalitu . I brought them from Rivendell and now they're dead, and Elladan's been taken by that elf. Legolas, what are we to do?" Aragorn asked haltingly. He was immersed in thoughts of guilt and grief, and Elrohir shook him by the shoulders.  
  
"Stand up! We need to get Elladan back. This is not the time to be thinking of that. So stand and lets go," Elrohir said firmly, looking into the ranger's eyes. With a slow nod, Aragorn stood.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tivadar had been watching the group since they came out of the cave, and had launched his attack when they reached the old camp. Tivadar had been far on the edge of the camp during the orc attack, and had been able to escape. Everyone else was slain, and he did not care. They were all fools.  
  
He had sent his wolf, Amlug, to attack the three elves standing watch on the ridge, while he fired upon the three examining the dead. It had worked perfectly, and now he had one of the sons of Elrond for a captive. He will lure the ranger and Mirkwood elf to Quindiniar City; and take them then. It was their fault that the plan failed in the first place. If they had not come, Rilian would have his jewel and they could have gone back to the lifestyle they had once had. He then would take over the band, and he would be the leader! He would have been rid of Rilian, but those two had foiled it all, and now they would pay.  
  
The elf he had taken was staggering beside him, and he snarled and yanked on the elf's shoulder, making him stumble.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol ran, sighting ahead of the two figures they were following. Sirithiliel and Savarre were behind him, also looking ahead.  
  
"Quindiniar, he is heading to that vile city," Savarre said from behind his brother. Quindiniar was a small city, and one of its faults was its great suspicion of elves.  
  
"We will have to move carefully. Probably even split up," Savarre added. Teysrol frowned. He did not like the idea of splitting up in that dark city, but it was their best way to find Tivadar before he did something to that Rivendell elf. With a frustrated sigh, he gestured for them to head to the city.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
They were walking through a boulder-strewn valley that was surrounded on both sides by the sides of the mountains, sheer walls of jagged rock. Skirting a particularly large boulder, Elrohir suddenly sensed danger, and ordered a halt. Legolas sensed something similar. Aragorn stopped, not feeling what the elves were. Not knowing what was the matter, Legolas and the other two were utterly shocked as orcs leaped out from hidden holes at the base of the boulders. Legolas immediately drew his knives and brought the sharp blades directly on an orc's head, crushing the unfortunate creature to the ground.  
  
A great axe arced down, and though Legolas was able to deflect it, the effort numbed his arm. Again the orc swung his axe, but Legolas spun out of its path. The abrupt move left the orc unbalanced, and Legolas didn't hesitate, driving both his knives into the orc's side.  
  
The orc howled in agony, and launched one last backhand swing at the elf. So surprised that the orc did not fall dead from the fatal wound, Legolas managed to jump to the side, but caught the flat end of the axe in his ribs and he was launched through the air to collide with the cliff wall. Another orc rushed forwards before his dangerous opponent regained his footing. Legolas was on the ground, gasping for breath through his bruised chest, and tried to stand when the orc came charging forwards.  
  
The orc's evil grin widened at the sight of the vulnerable elf. From no where, it seemed, a many-thronged whip appeared in one of the orc's hands, while in the other a jagged, cruelly notched blade.  
  
At first, Legolas's mind whirled down a hundred avenues, exploring the most feasible actions to get him out of this. He sighed, and staggered to his feet, with blades ready. He'll fight till he was cut down, and take as many as he could with him.  
  
The many-thronged whip lashed out at Legolas's legs, too quickly for the elf to deflect or dodge aside. The orc jerked the handle as the throngs tangled about the slender legs and ankles, the orc's great strength easily dropping the elf on his back.  
  
Legolas felt the stinging pain in his legs, and the rush of air pressed out of his lungs when he landed on the hard stone.  
  
He may have perished there, but Elrohir's sword whipped point over hilt into the creature's back. With a snarl of pain, the orc pulled the sword out threw it. He advanced on the now unarmed elf.  
  
Legolas scrambled over and picked up Elrohir's blade, whirling it around, testing his ability with it. It was bulkier than the elf's own twin knives, but he could manage it well.  
  
"Abhorrent yrch!" Legolas snarled, and as the orc stopped and faced him again, he drove the blade into the orc's chest, smiling maliciously with satisfaction as he felt the edge grate on its ribs.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
They left that morning, heading towards the city. The worst of their injuries were Legolas's legs, which were still paining him, but he could walk. About midday they heard a commotion down the side of the hill, and turning to look they saw five men in soldier uniforms fighting a pack of wargs that had cut them off from the city that was nestled between two of the large mountains. They had formed a semi circle around them, with the soldiers' back to the cliff side. The two elves and ranger immediately rushed down to help.  
  
The battle was quick with their help, and none were wounded. The soldiers turned to thank them, when they saw the elves and immediately froze. Their faces darkened in rage, and they snarled threats at them.  
  
"We do not need the help of filthy elves!" sneered one of the men, raising his sword.  
  
"Is this the thanks we get for us helping you? Much is desired for Quindiniar manners," Aragorn said, irritated and angered by the man's words. The city was unmarked on maps, and Aragorn only knew of it because of Elrond's warnings about the city.  
  
"Beware what you say, ranger. There are five of us and you are only three," the speaker seemed less sure of himself since his threat failed to intimidate the two.  
  
"Take your vile friends and be gone. Before my axe bathes in the blood of an elf! Although I would have to throw the tainted weapon away after!" another man shouted. All the men joined in with the ensuing laughter.  
  
Legolas had barely heard it. His concentration was on a man in the back of the group who had remained silent. He was slipping a bow off his shoulder and inching his hand slowly towards his quiver.  
  
"Very well, then. I'll sleep better knowing your foul remarks are the best you could do." Saying so, Aragorn turned and proceeded to walk away.  
  
But Legolas had one last message to give the men. In one blinding movement he swung his bow off his shoulder, notched an arrow, and fired. It whistled through the air, and neatly split the archer's bowstring. With a jerk of surprise, the man dropped his bow, with its now useless string.  
  
"Your misguided insults I accept, even expect," Legolas explained to the horrified men. "But I'll brook no attempts on my or my friends' life, and I will defend myself." So saying, he turned and followed Aragorn and Elrohir.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol slipped among the shadows of an alley, watching for anyone who could be two elves in hiding. He paused, watching three men who were eyeing people walking by with greedy eyes. Teysrol was cloaked and hooded, so that no one could see that he was an elf. He crept forwards, trying to hear what they were whispering about.  
  
"The Guild has been improving, and Calandra is pleased. We have gathered many valuables," one large ruffian said, eyeing a woman who walked by with a disturbing gleam in his eye. If he spoke of a Guild like that, it would more than likely be a Thieves Guild, so they were probably his best choice for information. Thieves had a way of getting into places and knowing things, and it might prove useful to Teysrol if he could find out about Tivadar's location quickly. He did not know the reason Tivadar had taken that Rivendell elf, and did not want to wait to find out.  
  
"Here now, what are you doing here, sneaking up on us?" One of the men turned and grabbed Teysrol by the front of his tunic, easily lifting the slender elf.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Watching the two elves and the ranger leave, the five soldiers thought up a good way to exact their revenge upon the loathsome elves and their ranger friend.  
  
"They dare go into our city? They pollute it with their presence," one of the soldiers hissed to the others, and they smiled wickedly at the plan that would soon be set into motion.  
  
Bec: I am very glad you enjoy my story, I try very hard to do a good job and have people like it. I am appreciative of the reviews I have been getting.  
  
Leggyluver: Oh, a note to you, I have gotten some Aragorn suffering in one of the later chapters.I think chapter eight. and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Soulsearcher: No worries, it will NEVER be a romance! I don't like them overly much either. Thanks for your review!  
  
Rubberduck: Thank you very much, and it's no problem with me.  
  
Niori: Thank you for your review!  
  
Firesong: I don't know if I will have our Legolas get in trouble with the elves, he might later on. I'll see.  
  
Gwuenhevar: Thank you for your review, I appreciate it!  
  
Queen Victoria: Welcome back! Thanks for your review!  
  
Darkwind: Well.cliff hangers are supposed to be suspenseful, aren't they?  
  
Drizztluver: thank you for your review! It means a lot! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Thanks to Alida-Fruit for her editing!  
  
Chapter #8:  
  
Calandra sat at a huge polished scroll desk adding up the last month's earnings. Her quick fingers darted rapidly, writing sums into an old leather-bound book. Her handwriting was thin, precise, and easy to read.  
  
The house was a small one in the city, small and unnoticeable. She did her dealings in it, and none of the officials knew about it.  
  
Teysrol sat in a cushioned chair, watching her with wary amusement. He had explained to the men that he was searching for someone, and had thought they might be able to help him. Unsure of what to do, they had brought the elf to their Guild Leader to see what she thought should be done.  
  
"I think I will find myself an inn, and you can send someone to tell me what you know," wary and cautious, Teysrol shifted in his chair, uncomfortable in the house.  
  
"You'll do no such thing, elf," She snapped, neither raising her head nor missing a stroke. "You'll sit right there and wait until I'm finished so that we can go over your problem."  
  
Calandra turned back to her addition and subtraction, while Teysrol settled back into his chair.  
  
Teysrol wanted desperately to leave the stifling room, to go and search for Tivadar and his captive. He could stay in the shadows, seen only when he wanted to be seen.  
  
A man burst in on them, shouting something. Calandra growled at the interruption, and snarled at him to calm.  
  
"Old Rory got caught by the Watch last night!" the man said haltingly under her glare, cowering before her.  
  
For once, Calandra stopped her calculations, and turned her full attention to the man. "What?" she asked in disbelief. Rory was a member of one of her guilds, and had a fondness for ale. The Watch was the city guard, and if they managed to get Rory to talk, the guild would be found out.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Apparently he was in the pub, had a pint or more, and spouted out his hidden career for all to hear," the man said.  
  
"In a pub?" Calandra practically shrieked. "How many heard him?" She was nervous, this would not do.  
  
"It was his usual time, and the place was packed," the man whispered.  
  
Calandra emitted a low groan, curling her fingers around the book she was holding, and thought of how to solve this.  
  
Turning to Teysrol, she gestured for him to leave. The relived elf stood and fled the room. He did not trust that woman, or anyone of her guild. It may have been a mistake to go to them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and a cloaked and hooded Legolas and Elrohir entered the city under the cover of dark. Drunken men staggered about the street, while members of the city guard hauled them off to the Courtyard, which is where all the bandits were held. Others went about hidden under deep cloaks too, so the elves did not look totally out of place. The elves tried to adapt a human's gait, walking heavily.  
  
"I must really learn how to imitate a human's walk, because this is the second time in a week I have had too," Legolas said softly to Aragorn, as they walked down a dark street. Aragorn chuckled softly, and nodded.  
  
The three elves that had been helping Legolas had disappeared, and no trace was found of them. Their three wolves had been found lounging outside the city, on a cliff ridge overlooking the city. That meant the elves must be in the city somewhere, but they had no idea where.  
  
They walked through the streets, wary of everyone, and sticking to the shadows.  
  
"How exactly are we going to find them?" Elrohir asked. He glanced nervously about the street, eyeing the people who were walking. There were many suspicious characters in the streets, and the elf was uneasy.  
  
"I don't know yet." Aragorn whispered back, as two men dressed in uniform marched past.  
  
"What happened to those elves that you were with, Legolas?" Elrohir said to the other elf. Legolas shrugged, wondering the same thing.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol watched as three more cloaked strangers walked past, two of which who had a slightly graceful stride. With a curious glance, he slipped forwards, moving alongside them.  
  
He would have continued following them, but he stiffened as he recognized the man walking towards him. It was one of Calandra's thieves, who worked as a member of the Guard. Calandra had some of her employees who worked with the Watch as well, and the advantage to that was the fact that they could halt any investigation about a thievery done by Calandra's Guild. Not wanting to be discovered, Teysrol moved aside, and hid among the shadows of an alley.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn held up a hand to halt them, seeing another uniformed man walking past, this one looking slightly nervous and watchful about something. Curious, since all of the uniformed men were confident about themselves.  
  
The uniformed man continued to walk, ignoring them. With a slight gesture, Aragorn moved on as well.  
  
It was getting dark, and they needed to find some place where they could rest for the night. Searching for a trustworthy inn was difficult in the section of the city they were in, and they had to search for many minutes before they found something that looked slightly honest.  
  
"The Compass Rose," Legolas read, looking up at the sign above the doorway. It showed an eight-pointed compass with a rose in the center, the paint worn off with age. With a shrug, he followed the other two inside.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tivadar watched as the two elves and the ranger entered the town. He knew it was them, he had watched them since they came out of the mountains.  
  
He had hidden himself in one of the inns, the "Cutlass," and had gotten a secure room where he did not fear discovery. The Rivendell elf was bound tightly, and was glaring at Tivadar.  
  
Smirking at the other elf's anger, Tivadar turned away from the window. The inn keeper had been surprised at the sight of two elves, and many of the customers had hurled threats at the two of them, which they ignored.  
  
"You stay here and behave yourself, I'm going to go and greet your friends," Tivadar said, bowing mockingly. With a smug grin, he turned and left the room, carefully locking the door. Only he and the innkeeper had the keys, and the room was hard to break into.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol was confronted by the man who he had seen in Calandra's office, who bore news that Tivadar and his captive were housed in the "Cutlass" and Legolas and the other elf and the ranger were at the "Compass Rose". The man had then left to go about whatever business he had.  
  
Slipping into the shadows, Teysrol reached the "Cutlass" just as Tivadar walked out. Being careful not to be seen by the older elf, Teysrol stiffened and froze until the elf had passed, throwing his hood up to hide his fair features.  
  
Walking into the inn, he went straight to the innkeeper, who looked shocked at another elf walking into his inn.  
  
"I need the keys to the room that you have given to two elves," Teysrol said.  
  
The innkeeper, though still flustered, shook his head. Tivadar had said no one was to get into the room.  
  
Teysrol narrowed his eyes, and drew closer to the man, who stepped backwards, not wanting to be too close to one of the hated elves.  
  
"I need to get into that room. Let me have the key," he hissed. He had to free the Rivendell elf before Tivadar came back. Again the man shook his head, and some of the customers who were in began to inch their hands towards their weapons.  
  
"If I cannot have the key, can I at least know which room it is?" Teysrol said, hoping the innkeeper would see nothing the matter with that.  
  
But the innkeeper shook his head again, and pointed towards the door. With a snarled threat, Teysrol stalked out. Moving around the back of the inn, he tried to think of a way in.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and the two elves were in the common room of the inn, trying to look inconspicuous. Both elves were cloaked and hooded, and kept their heads low.  
  
Aragorn's thoughts ran towards the three elves Tivadar had killed. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it, since he was the one who asked them to come with him and led them there.  
  
Intent on his thoughts, he did not notice a brawl that had started until a man crashed into their table, nearly taking Legolas down. Leaping up and back, Aragorn hurriedly motioned to the elves to exit the inn until the fight was over. It would not do to have them revealed in the inn, where they were outnumbered five to one.  
  
They slid on the out side of the fight, being careful to avoid the men.  
  
Once out, they stood by the inn, watching the fight through the window. Legolas shook his head, not understanding how men could do that to each other as he sidestepped a man thrown through the window, the glass shattering outwards.  
  
The brawl flowed out of the inn, into the street. Legolas tried to get to Aragorn but lost sight of him in the melee. Someone grabbed his arm and he launched a hard punch, but the other blocked it.  
  
"Easy, Legolas, it's just me," Elrohir said, releasing Legolas's arm. Looking around, he led the other elf into a dark alley.  
  
"Have you seen Estel?" Elrohir said worriedly, staring around at the fighting men. When Legolas shook his head, Elrohir grew even more worried, and franticly searched the crowd with his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn shoved a man away, and ducked a punch from another. He had lost sight of the two elves, and desperately tried to get out of the fight.  
  
Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a darkened broken down house. Aragorn was shocked at the sudden, unexpected move, and it took a moment to orient himself. Looking to the one who hauled him in, Aragorn nodded his thanks to the man.  
  
"Seemed like ye did not want to be in that, so I thought ye would appreciate usin' me house," the rugged man said, waving an arm around the shadowed room they were in. Aragorn nodded his thanks again.  
  
"So, who are ye, and what are ye doing in-" the man suddenly choked, his sentence ending in a gurgle. He fell to the floor, and Aragorn sensed immediate danger and turned to run to the door.  
  
The right cross came out of nowhere, a heavy slug that caught the unsuspecting ranger in the side of the jaw.  
  
Only the far wall kept the staggering Aragorn from falling to the floor. The ranger struggled against waves of dizziness and disorientation, fighting to find some center of balance.  
  
Tivadar appeared out of the shadows, launching another punch that blew the air out of the stunned ranger's lungs.  
  
Aragorn went for his sword, but a third punch, an uppercut, caught the human under the chin, lifting him up. The last thing Aragorn saw was Tivadar coming forward with ropes, most likely to tie the ranger up with.  
  
A downward chop caught the ranger on the side of the head, bringing a myriad of flashing explosions.  
  
Then, all went black.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Elrohir waited until the brawl settled down before they ventured out once more into the streets. The City Guard hauled some of the men still fighting off, and when they deemed it safe enough to go, the two elves slipped out and went back into the "Compass Rose".  
  
The common room was a mess, broken tables and chairs, bottles and tankards lying about, and unconscious men draped around the room. With a sigh, they proceeded to their room.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" someone called out behind them, from the inn door. Turning, they saw a cloaked and hooded figure moving towards them.  
  
They watched him suspiciously, until he threw back his hood, and Legolas relaxed. Teysrol moved forward towards the other elves, and Elrohir stiffened.  
  
"At ease, Elrohir, he is one of the ones who were bringing me to Rivendell," Legolas whispered to calm Elrohir.  
  
"I know where the other elf is, the one Tivadar has hold of. Tivadar left, and I do not know where he is, but we need to get the elf out before he gets back," Teysrol said to their questioning look.  
  
Elrohir looked over at Legolas, confirming the Mirkwood elf's trust in this rouge elf, and saw Legolas nod slightly to him.  
  
Legolas was not sure about Teysrol's reason for helping, and he did not know where the other two were, and he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous with the three elves about. He would trust them for now.  
  
Teysrol motioned for them to follow, and took a series of alleys and darkened streets to reach the inn.  
  
"He is staying in an inn, called the "Cutlass." I know which room, because I watched Tivadar go back in once after I found the information. He is gone now, but we have to get your friend out NOW!" Teysrol said to them, pointing out the inn with a curved cutlass inscribed on a faded sign above the door. He led them around the inn, to the back where he had scouted out an easier way to get inside. The back wall was a perfect for climbing, as it was cracked into perfect hand and foot holds.  
  
Silently gesturing up, Teysrol began to climb, followed by the doubtful Legolas and the still suspicious Elrohir. They entered through the nearest window on the second floor, creeping into the dark hall and waited for Teysrol to figure out which way to go. With another silent gesture, Teysrol headed down the right, counting the doors until he got to the fifth one. Holding up a hand to stop the two following him, he drew a wire out of his pocket and fitted it into the lock, twisting it around and listening closely. With a barely definable click, the lock gave way and Teysrol pushed the door open.  
  
Elrohir pushed by the rouge elf, rushing to his brother who was watching them with surprise from where he was tied to one of the chairs. Elrohir began untying his brother, worriedly asking if he was all right and unharmed.  
  
"I'm fine," Elladan said stiffly, watching Teysrol who stood cautiously by Legolas. Following his gaze, Elrohir also looked at Teysrol with the same suspicion.  
  
"Well, you led us to my brother, now the next question is why did you?" Elrohir said. "Legolas said you tried to help him get to Rivendell, but why did you do that as well?" Legolas was wondering the same thing, as he looked at Teysrol, one of the three elves who had chased him, tried to kill him, and now were helping him.  
  
The elf seemed to think for a moment, then shrugged. He did not know why he felt like helping Legolas, but he did and so he was.  
  
"I don't rightly know. It was just that we wrongfully pursued you on my foolish brother's orders, we wounded you and held you prisoner, and I, as well as my brother and sister, decided to try and repair what we have done in the best way. First we tried to get you to Rivendell, then, when Tivadar took your friend, we wished to help and retrieve him," Teysrol replied uncomfortably, not liking the stares. The three elves looked at each other, not sure what to think.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sirithiliel watched as Tivadar pulled the unconscious ranger into the back of the house, then returned to haul the dead body of the house's old owner into some unnoticed part of the alley beside the house. She had met up with Teysrol after he found where Tivadar was, and supposedly Savarre received the news as well. She was to stake out Tivadar, watching his movements and if possible distract him long enough for Teysrol and the elves from Rivendell to retrieve the ranger. Savarre's unknown part would come into play then.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Owlknight: You reviewed EVERY chapter you missed?? Wow, thank you a bunch! And yes, I know what a drow is. R. A. Salvatore's book series "Forgotten Realms" are one of my favorite book series!  
  
Gwuenhevar: No, not a romance. You'll have to wait to see if Teysrol escapes his predicament. *g*  
  
Drizztluver: Thanks, I'm glad you like my battle scenes.  
  
Rubberduck: You LIKE Tivadar? That is a first. Thanks for your review.  
  
Firesong: Elladan probably does not enjoy being held captive. *snickers* especially not by another elf!  
  
Darkwind: Thanks a lot! Glad you liked my ending on the last chapter!  
  
Leggyluver03: Lots of Aragorn pain for you! Enjoy! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Thanks to Alida Fruit for her editing!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were not sure about Teysrol, but he seemed sincere in his answers, so they allowed him to lead them out. Legolas was beside himself with worry for Aragorn, and tried to think of where the elusive ranger could be.  
  
Teysrol threw the hood of his cloak up, and gestured for the other elves to do the same.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sirithiliel moved deeper into the shadows that she hid in, trying to blend in and stay out of sight. She was crouched on the roof of the house next to the one Tivadar took over, hidden in the shadows that were cast by both houses. One dirty window that led to the second floor of the house was near her, and she planned on using that to get in. Tivadar left the house, probably heading to the inn, and securely locked the door. He would most likely retrieve his other captive, and keep them here. As soon as he was out of sight, she moved up and under the musty window, slipping through and entering the house. She was in some kind of room, and she crouched for a moment, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the deeper darkness. Turning, she closed the window, and spotted the door on the far side of the room.  
  
Creeping to the door, she eased it open and went through, carefully shutting it. She found herself in a dark hallway, and there was a musty smell about. She sneered in disgust, and for a moment considered going back and leaving the ranger to Tivadar. But then she remembered what her brother did to Legolas, and her feelings of guilt once more urged her to help the Mirkwood elf, even if it meant helping his human friend. She had never been fond of humans, and this one in particular she found herself not liking. With a shrug, she moved down the hall, looking for stairs.  
  
Finding some that were creaky and looked very unstable, she placed a foot down carefully, and then she moved her other foot. The boards groaned, but did not break, to her relief. She carefully felt every step before putting her full weight on it, and when she reached the bottom she shuddered at the thought of how she would have ended up if the stairs had fallen, but she shook the thought off quickly. Now was not the time to think of that.  
  
She was now in some sort of sitting room. The rich furnishings were covered with dust.and all in all, the man who supposedly owned the house did not look rich enough to own it. He probably had taken it over while its real owners were gone on a trip somewhere.  
  
Passing through what seemed to be a pantry, she heard a scuffle from the next room. Stealthily she moved in, to see the ranger cursing under his breath through a gag and trying to release the tight bonds. A dark bruise marred the left side of his face, and she felt a flash of sympathy. Tivadar had always been brutal, and she had felt his hand once or twice, even though she had paid him back in full afterwards.  
  
Coming to stand near him, she quickly unsheathed one of her daggers and hesitated at the suspicious glare the ranger sent her. She leveled a penetrating look at him and slit the gag and his bonds.  
  
She eyed the front door of the house. She would have to unlock it. then Legolas and his two other friends could get the ranger and leave, while she and Teysrol dealt with Tivadar.  
  
"Now we wait for the elf prince." She said softly.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Aragorn said, not understanding yet what she was speaking about. She shook her head, amused by the ranger's wariness.  
  
"Because I could have killed you, and your elf friends, before this, and I did not. The reason my brothers and I did not is because we felt it was wrong to do what was asked of us. The elf prince was wounded and his life threatened because of my brother, and Teysrol, Savarre and I realized that that was wrong and we sought to correct it. Hence the fact that we are helping him. There is no reason you should trust me personally.you'll just have to." She leveled an icy glare at him with her obsidian eyes, and moved to the door.  
  
She traced the outline of the key hole, and slid her dagger into it. With a swift twist of her wrist she broke the lock and eased the door open. The street was clear except for a couple of people, and she softly closed the door again. Her brother would lead Legolas and his two friends here...and they would rescue the ranger while Teysrol and Sirithiliel distracted Tivadar.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tivadar moved through the street, cloaked and hooded, keeping his features out of sight. He was heading to the inn where he was keeping the Rivendell elf. There were three men there, members of a gang, who said they would help him guard his prisoners. He knew he was being followed by the others, and he had his trap set and ready to spring.  
  
Upon entering the "Cutlass", Tivadar noticed the three men who volunteered to help him sitting in one corner, huddled together. Tivadar moved up the stairs, and reached his room. He paused, for the door was ajar and the lock undone.  
  
With a cautious shove, the elf sent the door crashing open. No one was inside, his prisoner and the rescuers gone. With a snarl of rage, Tivadar slammed the door shut and stormed down the stairs. Bursting into the common room, he gestured to the trio of men and left the inn, and the men stood and followed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Skif was a successful thief, living on the streets since a tender age, and he knew his trade well. He saw many different people on the streets. Murderers, rich folk, poor folk, beggars, wretches, other thieves, and so many others. And he had stolen something from every type of person. But these four were new. Their strides were graceful, and they went about cloaked and hooded despite the heat of the summer afternoon. One turned and glanced his way, not looking directly at him, but in the basic direction, as if he sensed the eyes on him. Skif was glad the man was not looking at him. Those stormy gray eyes were intense and the spirit in them strong. The four carried themselves with a confident air, as if they could handle anything. At the same time, though, there was a wary caution about them. They hunched slightly, sticking to the sides of the street and not the center.  
  
They turned down an alley, and Skif saw his chance to find a good steal. They probably had many good items and valuables, and Skif will find them.  
  
Other people moved into the alley as well, since a popular inn was located in it. The officials did not know about it, which is why it was hidden in the first place.  
  
Sidling up the foremost person, and while the man was looking away he reached into one of the pockets. As he did so, he noticed a wicked dagger sheathed at the man's hip, and Skif made sure he did not allow the man to see him.  
  
The bustling crowd was enough to cover his sound, and he pulled out a full belt pouch with coins. His eyes lit up with greed as he surveyed his prize, and he slipped into the crowd. Pausing for a moment, he transferred his findings into the large pouch that held all of his prizes. That done, he turned to go.  
  
But not before a hand grabbed him viciously by the collar. He felt himself pulled into a secluded corner of the alley, out of sight of the crowd. The three others did not notice, and Skif nearly gaped in shock when the 'man' threw back his hood to reveal dark, flashing black eyes and raven colored hair. Delicately pointed ears were shown as well, and Skif paled to realize he robbed an elf. The city had tales of elves, of the evil creatures who would kill you for the sheer pleasure of it. And looking into the furious eyes of the one in front of him, the tales seemed true. Stuttering apologies, Skif shoved the pouch that held all of the items he stole that day into the elves hands, fear giving him the strength to break the elf's grasp and flee.  
  
Teysrol let the thief go, and Skif immediately vanished into the crowd. Teysrol pocketed the pouch, and turned back to Legolas and the two Rivendell elves, and saw that they had not noticed the exchange, and gestured for them to continue.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Savarre moved carefully among the crowd. He had finally received news from Teysrol that Tivadar had been located. Savarre had not been successful in finding out any place where the elf and his captive could be, and was relieved to know they had been found. He moved carefully towards the two story house that was where Tivadar was hiding. Sidling into a sheltered alcove, he watched as a cloaked figure left the house, locking the door behind.  
  
He waited for a moment, knowing Sirithiliel was to be inside, and finally he saw the small movement at the door which showed it was unlocked. If no one had been looking for it, they would not have seen it.  
  
With a smirk, the elf slipped back into the bustle of the crowd and knocked slightly on the door.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn had been frightfully shocked when the dark haired elf maiden had appeared beside him.  
  
His wrists and ankles were numbed slightly from the tight cords, and his head pounded from the beating he was given when Tivadar first caught him.  
  
He jumped in fright as a soft knock sounded on the door, and Sirithiliel tensed, drawing her twin swords. The door pushed open and a hooded figure walked in cautiously. Throwing his hood back, Sirithiliel relaxed when she recognized Savarre. The two conversed softly, and then Sirithiliel turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Your friends are coming." She said, and eager gleam igniting in the depths of her black eyes.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol gestured towards the run down house, and knocked on the door. Three knocks, followed by five and another three. He had told Sirithiliel that he would use it to tell her it was him, and the door opened.  
  
Elladan pushed past Teysrol to embrace Aragorn and make sure he was unharmed. Elrohir was just one step behind. Teysrol followed them in, and spoke to his brother and sister.  
  
"We have little time. Tivadar is on his way with three humans. You must leave. Now. We will deal with the humans, but Tivadar would likely go after you." Teysrol said, interrupting the meeting. Elrohir looked at him, puzzled and suspicious at how he knew this, but did not press the issue.  
  
"My sword is with Tivadar." Aragorn said, realizing he was weaponless. Without a word, Legolas drew one of his elven knives and tossed it to the ranger, who nodded his thanks. But they were still uncomfortable about running when they should fight.  
  
"You need to go, and get to the mountains quickly. Tivadar is after your blood, for a reason I know not! We know his fighting skills, and you do not. Your best hope is to get to the mountains and prepare a place where you can encounter him where it would prove good for you." Savarre snarled, seeing their hesitation. At that moment, a large thud was heard upon the door, and without a word Aragorn turned and ran, followed by his brothers and Legolas. The three rogue elves followed soon after, just as the door burst open from the pounding.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tivadar followed the three men into the house through the wrecked door, glancing about the empty room.  
  
"Follow them." The elf said, a wicked light playing in his eyes. The trap was sprung, and the bait taken.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Through the window on the second floor that Sirithiliel had entered through, they carefully cloaked themselves and walked into the streets as casual as possible.  
  
They passed through the city gates with ease, and retreated to the mountains.  
  
"You certainly are clever." A melodious, and yet malicious, voice said ahead of them. Tivadar stepped out of a hidden door in the side of a rock, one he had found in the house when he was there. The three men moved out behind him, followed by four others. These men were not afraid of elves, as most were, and had agreed to help if they were paid.  
  
With a slight gesture, Tivadar sent three of the men at Teysrol and his brother and sister, and the other four to distract Aragorn and the twin sons of Elrond. Tivadar himself leaped towards Legolas. The death of the band led to Legolas as the originator, in Tivadar's mind. Legolas caused the tensions to rise in the band, and the orcs followed him to the band. It never occurred to him that it was not the Mirkwood elf's doing. As long as he had someone to blame, Tivadar did not care.  
  
Before he could reach the elf, Aragorn leaped in his way, bringing his borrowed knife to bear.  
  
With a clang of metal on metal, the two met, and strained against each other.  
  
The three men that went at Teysrol and his brother and sister faced off with the three elves.  
  
They were well trained, and well armed, and approached the three rogue elves cautiously, backing them into the cliff side.  
  
The elves fanned out and came at them in unison, their swords -two for each- worked circular attack routines so quickly that the paired weapons seemed to blur the line between where one sword started and the other ended.  
  
The men, to their credit, held strong their position, even if the tables were turned and they had their backs suddenly against the cliff wall. Gradually, talking between themselves, they began to analyze the brilliant and deceptive sword dance, and block and even force an attack.  
  
The elves exchanged words the men did not understand, and suddenly the three attacked in unison again, all six swords up high in a blurring dance. Human swords went up to meet the challenge, and the resulting clang was like a single note.  
  
The note soon changed, diminished, and it took the confused men a moment to realize that each elf dropped one sword. They suddenly realized their vulnerability below, while their blades were occupied with the remaining blades of the elves. They did not know why the elves had dropped their other blades, but they couldn't stop fighting or the remaining swords would cut them down.  
  
A sudden pain in their lower abdomens caused them to slow and look down. Each elf had used their free hand to draw one of their daggers and throw, piercing each of the men. With gasps of shock and pain, the men dropped their swords and clutched their stomachs. One immediately fell, while the other two staggered back. Savarre and Teysrol advanced with both of their swords raised, and finished them off.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were working an attack that both had perfected over the many years of fighting together. They complemented each others attacks, making it so that the men could not do anything but defend themselves. Elrohir charged from the right, and one of the men turned to meet him. Elladan came at his back, but the other man stepped in the way, blocking the Rivendell elf from reaching his brother. With an angry snarl, Elladan confronted him.  
  
The man attacking Legolas threw his sword, and Legolas brought the knife in his left hand around to hook it under the sword's hilt. What followed was a dance that mesmerized the man, a swift movement of his single knife had the sword spinning in the air, over, under, and about, with the elf playing a song, it seemed, on the weapon's sides.  
  
Legolas finished with an over and about movement that perfectly presented the sword to the man. With a cry of fright, the man ran, ignoring the outstretched blade, and took off into the mountains towards the distant city.  
  
The two fighting Elladan and Elrohir stared after him, then looked to their three dead companions and the watching rogue elves, and decided to flee. Turning, throwing down their swords, they ran after their escaping friend.  
  
Seeing his hired help running, Teysrol knew he would be out numbered if the six other elves turned on him. With a slashing attack, he drove the ranger back, and as Aragorn brought up his blade again for a return strike, Teysrol ran into the hidden door behind him and closed it.  
  
Aragorn ran after the fleeing elf, trying to open the door, but it refused to move.  
  
"Estel, I think it only opens out, which is why he kept it open. We will have to forget about him, and try to get to Rivendell before he is after us again." Legolas said to Aragorn, placing a hand on the ranger's shoulder.  
  
"Aye, and it is getting dark, wargs and orcs will be on the prowl." Elladan added in, glancing around the mountain side. Elrohir nodded agreement, and Aragorn sighed.  
  
"We will find some shelter, and quickly." He looked up at the darkening sky, watching as storm clouds rolled in. He hoped the storm would not break until they had their shelter.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Finding an alcove in the side of a cliff was not easy, but they managed it as the sun finally set.  
  
Lighting a small fire, they sat around it and kept careful watch. Aragorn stood, and motioned for Legolas to follow. He stood and left the alcove, with Legolas following.  
  
"What do you think, Legolas? About the other elves, I mean. I don't know if we can trust them." The ranger said, halting a couple of yards away from the shelter. He turned and looked at Legolas. The elf was deep in thought.  
  
"They are honest in their wish to help us, but why is what I don't understand. I really don't." The elf said; tossing his long, blonde hair over his shoulder as the wind picked up. The wind howled menacingly, and Legolas suddenly stiffened as he picked something up in the wind.  
  
Aragorn was about to ask what, when something hit him square in the back. As the breath was driven from him, he lost his balance and rolled down the sharp incline, taking his attacker with him. He heard Legolas's shout, and soon that was lost as rock tumbled around him.  
  
He heard now what Legolas had heard, the long mournful howl of a warg. The large, evil wolves would kill him if he did not stop his fall and get up.  
  
Faster than the attacking warg could react, Aragorn whipped Legolas's knife out of his belt and slashed the beast's throat. More came bounding down the incline that he had fallen over, and he turned to face them.  
  
He could hear battle up above him, and knew the rest of the pack was busy with the elves.  
  
He slashed with a broad flat stroke, laying the warg's stomach open. He cut down all that leapt at him, and he began to feel confident.  
  
But soon he was facing off with a particularly large warg, and it was holding its own against him and was even gaining the advantage.  
  
Aragorn slipped on the blood soaked ground, and the beast lunged with snapping jaws, and caught the ranger's leg in its teeth. Aragorn screamed and beat at its head with the flat of his blade, unable to get it turned around. Other wargs charged up, and let out howls of triumph.  
  
The grip of the warg holding him tightened, and Aragorn nearly passed out from the pain. Suddenly, the iron grip loosened, and the warg threw its head up in agony, before collapsing.  
  
Elladan ran up and pulled his blade from the warg's back, looking at his foster brother with concern. The rest of the wargs fled the area, with half their number slain.  
  
Savarre came up beside Elladan and together they helped Aragorn up to the shelter once more. Something cold hit Aragorn, and he realized it had started raining during the battle. Getting into the dry alcove, Aragorn was relieved to see Legolas and Elrohir were unharmed, and the three renegade elves were unscathed.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir fussed over Aragorn, binding his wound as best as they could, while Legolas got the fire going again. The Mirkwood elf cast worried glances over his shoulder towards the ranger, and wished he could do something to help.  
  
Teysrol removed his weapons and laid them aside. He was reaching for his dagger when he felt the belt pouch he had taken from the thief in Quindiniar, and decided to see what was in it. Opening it up, the shelter was suddenly filled with a soft, silver light.  
  
The others stopped what they were doing, as the soft light drowned even the golden glow of the fire. Teysrol reached into the pouch, and pulled out something that fit perfectly in his hand.  
  
"It seems our father had hidden his heirloom near Rivendell, and it had been taken somewhere else." He looked up at his brother and sister, and held the object up.  
  
In his hand was a jewel the size and shape of an oak leaf. The Mornelithe had been found by a stroke of luck on Teysrol's behalf.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Alida Fruit: Thanks a lot for your review! Without you help it would not be as good as it is.  
  
LEggylover03: You like the Aragorn pain? Here is some more for you! Elrond will have some mental anguish, don't worry. *G*  
  
LadyofMirkwood: I don't know how that works out. I have had a couple of reviewers who like R. A. Salvatore as well, and I found that interesting. Thanks for your review!  
  
Firesong: Oh...lol! You don't have to worry! I won't kill him!  
  
Drizztluver: More misery? It's either more misery or more pain...I'll have to do something to appease my loyal reviewers! Thanks for your review!  
  
Lackeyluver: I would be angry to! Thanks a lot, but I don't think my chapter qualifies as "brilliant", *blushes* 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Sorry for the long time to update, but with school and everything I'm going to have trouble updating. The same goes for my other story, sorry all!  
  
Warning, mild violence and torture! Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"That is it?" Aragorn said, surprised. He had expected something of rare beauty, or marvelous powers. The Mornelithe was beautiful, as the jewel caught and held the moon light that shone from the entrance, but not what the ranger had expected the elves to go through so much trouble for.  
  
"Don't scoff. I'll show you why it is valuable." Teysrol said, and suddenly passed the jewel to the ranger.  
  
Aragorn took it, and nothing happened. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface, and realized it felt warm, though it should not have been. It must have been made of mithril or something like it, since it was incredibly strong and yet slightly flexible. The surface was smooth, except for a small rune in the middle. He had seen that rune on a ring that each of the elves held. He looked questioningly at Teysrol, but the elf just smiled. Then the ranger started in surprise, as a strange feeling came over him.  
  
First came warmth, then came new energy, new strength. It rose in him like a tide, rather than a flood, filling him within and without, folding him in what seemed to be relaxing peacefulness. He slumped against the alcove's wall, and watched with content surprise and amusement as Legolas and his brothers' faces showed shock. Teysrol and his siblings smirked and watched with amusement.  
  
Shaking his head and raising himself back up, he felt rejuvenated and refreshed, ready to go. Looking at the jewel, he realized how valuable this would be if you were going upon a long journey. Handing it back to Teysrol, he found out, to his surprise, that the wound on his leg was also healed.  
  
Not healed all of the way, but healed enough that it did not pain him as greatly and he could support his weight upon it.  
  
"Now I hope you think before you scoff at it. It would prove an invaluable asset to any journey, to heal hurts to the point where you could tolerate it and to slough off weariness." Savarre stated with a slight smile.  
  
"Now what are the chances that the one thief that tries to rob me in that city just happens to have the one thing we had sought for so long?" Teysrol mused, thinking on how odd that seemed. Anything odd aroused his suspicions, and he was confused as to how it could have suddenly appeared in his hands. It was obviously the real thing, it was impossible to counterfeit the Mornelithe.  
  
Teysrol put the jewel in a safe belt pouch, and the rest of the night was spent in watchful silence. The wargs had retreated out of sight, but their howls could be heard, and sometimes the gleam of eyes could be seen.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Early that morning they left the alcove in an effort to put as much distance between themselves and the remaining warg pack as possible.  
  
Their hopes were in vain. Sometime around midmorning howls could be heard and accompanying them were shouts and jeers from what could only be orcs.  
  
Trying to evade the orcs in the rocky valley between two monstrous cliffs was like trying to dodge one rain drop in a downpour. The orcs poured into the area and surrounded them, leering at the six elves and single ranger.  
  
Outnumbered more than they had ever been on this ill fated trip, their hopes of escaping were slim, especially to the elves. The first orcs were elves once, captured and tortured by the Dark Lord Morgoth, and those first orcs and all that followed them harbored a burning hatred of elves, who reminded them of what they used to be.  
  
The orcs charged in, with orders being shouted out in the Black Speech that grated harshly upon the elves' ears, causing them to wince. From the eager gleam on their faces, the orcs had been ordered to take them alive.  
  
"Valar help us," Savarre muttered under his breath, as the orcs closed in. Whipping his twin swords out, he proceeded to carve a path through the foul creatures.  
  
Legolas twirled and danced lightly around the clumsy orcs, unable to use his bow but making due with his knives. To his right, Aragorn fought like a mad thing, and enjoying every minute of it. On his left, Elladan and Elrohir fought back to back.  
  
Sirithiliel and Teysrol did the same, and Savarre moved to join them. Legolas lost sight of them as a foul breathed orc leaped at him. He ducked and lashed out, praying they would find a way out.  
  
Teysrol let out a shrill whistle that echoed around the surrounding cliffs, before continuing his attacks. Wargs circled outside of the orcs, waiting to leap in.  
  
One orc slashed with the flat of his blade, trying to hit Legolas. It would have hit him too, but Legolas jerked as something hit him hard in the back, and he hit the ground, tucking arms and head in to avoid any accidents. The blow whistled over his head. Flipping around back to his feet, he saw one of those immense black wolves that bonded to the elves, and realized it had knocked him to the ground, successfully making the elf dodge the blow.  
  
Aragorn saw the three wolves of Teysrol and the others leap in, and saw as one knocked Legolas out of the way of an orc's blow. Swinging his own blade around into a slashing cut, Aragorn watched as Legolas grabbed his knives and plunged back into the fray. He whirled as another orc thought to strike him.  
  
A sudden pain-filled cry cut through the air, and the fight slowed as a large orc hauled a semi-conscious Elrohir to his feet and threateningly placed a dagger at his throat, pulling his dark hair so that the elf's throat was vulnerable. The warning was clear: "put down your weapons and surrender, or the elf dies."  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Aragorn froze, and Teysrol and the other two renegade elves followed reluctantly. Orcs came up and immediately grabbed their weapons, and bound their hands.  
  
They did not even try to fight back. If they did, Elrohir would more than likely be dead. With a whistle, Teysrol called their three wolves off, and sent them fleeing into the mountains, before the orcs could grab them, with a score of wargs following quickly after, snarling.  
  
The orcs laughed and jeered at their unarmed prisoners. The orc released Elrohir and the Rivendell elf was bound and thrown beside Legolas and Aragorn. He shook the dizziness off, and assured them he was fine, just a nasty bump on the head.  
  
Teysrol snarled at the orcs, and they sneered back. His eyes flashed with black fury, and he was tense with barely restrained rage. His sister was more controlled, but barely. Savarre was not as constrained, and he strained against his bonds, trying to reach the hated orcs.  
  
Legolas icily glared at any who made eye contact with him, and Elladan growled under his breath. Aragorn and Elrohir seemed to be the calmest of all, just warily watching any possible escape route.  
  
The battle had lasted much of the afternoon, and the orcs were anxious for some fun with the prey that caused them many deaths of their comrades. With toothy grins, they grabbed Savarre, since he was closest, hauling him to his feet and into the center of their hastily made camp.  
  
Orcs slavered in anticipation, and two large orcs gripped Savarre's shoulders tightly. He winced at the pressure and steeled himself for what he knew was to come.  
  
Teysrol and Sirithiliel watched in stunned horror as whips were brought out amidst gleeful snarls and shouts in their foul language. They had lost their mother to bandits at a young age, and a father and brother to orcs. They were shaken at the thought of their next eldest brother being slain by the foul creatures as well.  
  
With a crack the first whip lashed down and Savarre's breath hissed from between his teeth.  
  
The orcs used the whips and flogged Savarre, who retained his silence through out the ordeal. When they tired of them they brought out new toys: knives and all sorts of instruments of cruel torture, and Savarre finally lost his resolve half way through, his screams punctuating the laughs and shouts of the orcs.  
  
Tears of helpless rage made tracks down Teysrol's cheeks, and he struggled furiously, silent sobs racking his body. Sirithiliel was still, still and quiet. She stared at the scene in front of her, not really seeing it. If Teysrol's muttered curses amused the orcs that restrained him, her silence made them nervous, and they watched her with wary caution.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir felt immense pity and sympathy for them, not able to bear the thought of one of them being tortured before the other's eyes. Aragorn felt the same, unable to think of Elladan or Elrohir or Legolas having that happen to them while he was forced to watch.  
  
Savarre had ceased making any sound, and now slumped between the two orcs, blood pouring from a dozen of wounds, welts from the lashes crisscrossing over his back, overlapping the purpling bruises. But the foul creatures were not done yet.  
  
Hot irons were brought from the fire, and with malicious pleasure the first was pressed against Savarre's shoulder. He jerked up with a blood chilling cry of agony, the smell of burning flesh permeating the camp.  
  
Teysrol winced at the sound, closing his eyes tightly, unable to look. Legolas looked nauseas, and Aragorn wished he could stop up his ears.  
  
It continued on, the hot iron being applied, then he was flogged, fists and feet bruising him, while knives and other weapons carved arcane symbols in his heated flesh. He screamed and screamed, his shrieks driving Teysrol to the brink of insanity.  
  
The burning did what the other tortures did not to Sirithiliel, and her self control snapped. Her eyes burned with a strange light, as if she was not entirely there anymore, the fire's dancing light heightened the black fury, the potent rage that burned savagely within her. She strained against the orcs that moved to hold her down, and she writhed and twisted in their grips, tears that would not be shed -yet- blurring her eyes. Hissing curses that made Legolas and Aragorn, who were nearest, shudder, she sobbed brokenly.  
  
With a strangled cry, Teysrol tried to get to his brother, who was whimpering in the orcs' hold. A fist to the stomach left him breathless, but he did not cease his struggles.  
  
One orc went up to the semi-conscious Savarre and drew out a whip that had pieces of jagged glass imbedded on it. With a crack, he brought the first stroke across the helpless elf's shoulders, delighting in the cry it elicited. Flesh tore and blood seeped into his already torn tunic, darkening its forest green color to a darker shade. That seemed to be the last straw for Sirithiliel or Teysrol. The self-restrain that had kept them from leaping at the orcs' throats snapped, and Sirithiliel snarled and turned upon one of the orcs standing guard. With savage fury, she gave a high kick that crushed the orc's throat. With a gurgling cry, he stumbled back, clutching his throat. He struggled to breathe, turning an unhealthy shade as he was unable to get air through his crushed windpipe. He choked and gagged, and collapsed, suffocating.  
  
Orcs directed their attention from the entertainment towards her, and some went over to force her to the ground like Teysrol. She was forced to her knees, and physically restrained there.  
  
Aragorn took the momentary distraction to hook an orc's dagger with his foot, slipping it out of the creature's belt and bringing it towards him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Savarre's world was a haze of pain, the orcs around him mere blurs. He cried out repeatedly, though he tried to stop. He did not want to give the filthy orcs satisfaction, but could not help himself.  
  
Burning....it burned. White-hot agony flared through his body, and every nerve was afire. He shuddered and screamed as another whip descended.  
  
He felt himself slipping, loosing his footing on consciousness, the world turning dark and filled with soothing peace. Indeed, he felt his grip on the world sliding away as his life's blood poured from his wounds.  
  
Fiery pain blossomed on his shoulder as the hot iron was pressed against it, and he could not stifle the cry of pain. His body seared with tremendous agony, and he welcomed the dark abyss that was dragging him in.  
  
Another whip descended upon him, cutting across the burn from the iron, and he moaned with suppressed pain. He vaguely heard the orcs now, their laughter and shouts seemingly miles away. As the darkness claimed him, he thought of his brother and sister, and sent a silent prayer to the Valar that they could finish what they had started. He felt light-headed, and his pains disappeared as he collapsed lower in the orcs' hands. The world darkened, and he felt a peacefulness that he did not expect to feel at a time like this.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol and Sirithiliel froze as the lead orc held up a hand to halt the proceedings. With a frown, the hideous creature bent down and placed his fingers against the elf's throat, just below the jaw.  
  
With a snarl, he stood and motioned for the orcs to drop the elf. They did, and the orc kicked the prone form.  
  
"He's dead. No use in that one." He said, kicking the fallen elf once more.  
  
Some orcs turned and jeered at Sirithiliel and Teysrol. The resemblance between the three siblings was strong enough that at a quick glance you could mistake one for another. The orcs laughed at their stunned faces.  
  
Sirithiliel stared silently for a moment, her eyes wide, before she stiffened, and sent a glare at the lead orc so intense and filled with such deadly promise that it actually averted its eyes and stepped carefully away from her.  
  
Teysrol stared as well, before snarling in incomprehensible rage and grief and attacked the orcs around him. They rushed forwards to shove him down, and he fought them tooth and nail.  
  
Aragorn silently rubbed his bound hands upon the dagger he stole from the careless orc, splitting his bonds and cutting through Legolas's. Elladan and Elrohir were freed after, and they waited for the most opportune moment to strike out and retrieve their weapons.  
  
Sirithiliel joined her brother's struggles, and together they distracted the orcs long enough for Aragorn to slip over and slay the orc guarding their weapons. Once he had his sword in his hands, Aragorn felt ready to take the creatures on. The memories of Savarre's torture would be haunting his nightmares for days to come, and he knew Legolas and his brothers would suffer as well. He did not know about Teysrol or Sirithiliel, as they could very well kill themselves in fighting the orcs.  
  
Grabbing their weapons he fought his way to them and tossed them to their owners. Turning, he cut down one orc and eviscerated another.  
  
Elladan fought side by side with his brother, and they spoke to one another while they fought, trying to find a way out. Legolas twirled by, and shouted at them to look towards the cliff wall on the right, below the ridge. As their next strikes brought them around, they discovered a dark crevasse where Legolas had said to look. Aragorn was already near it, with Legolas moving over to him.  
  
Teysrol and Sirithiliel had abandoned all hopes of surviving a fight with the orcs, so ducked into the cave after the twins reached it.  
  
The cave was black, and even the keen eyes of the elves could not see in it. Orcs crowded outside the cave, laughing, but did not pursue.  
  
A sudden rumble alerted them to why the orcs had not followed, and they realized too late when the cave entrance suddenly collapsed. Backing away, they shielded their eyes from the cloud of dust that rose up.  
  
As they retreated farther another rumble started up after the first. Apparently, the collapse of the entrance had triggered another avalanche, and part of the ceiling fell, landing among the small group.  
  
Elrohir grabbed Legolas and wrenched him out of the way, while Elladan and Sirithiliel leaped back. Legolas tried to find the other two of their group through the second dust cloud. He dodged a falling rock that brought a quarter of the ceiling with it -  
  
Just in time to see both of them falling beneath one of the inner walls, going down under a cascade of stone that buried them in an instant. Legolas leaped forwards, out of Elrohir's grasp, and tried to get at the rubble.  
  
Elladan grabbed him, and Legolas could not comprehend why, until the rumble continued and the floor below the rubble, weakened from the pounding it had taken from the falling stone, suddenly fell downwards as the floor collapsed beneath the unaccustomed weight into a tunnel below. With a cry, the remaining elves ran forwards to try and see where they had fallen, but it was too far down for them to see.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn fell through the floor without even being able to catch his breath after he was buried below the pile of rock. He was bruised, his shoulder felt sprained, and now he was falling who-knows-how-far down a hole.  
  
He hit the ground hard, hissing with pain as he landed on his half healed leg, and felt as well as heard the impact of rocks falling nearby.  
  
Someone grabbed him and pulled him in towards the wall, away from the falling rocks. The stones stopped dropping, and the person beside him groaned in a mixture of relief and pain. Sure he had some broken bones, Aragorn moved slowly so as not to aggravate them. He turned to look to see who was beside him, but the dark made it hard. It was dark enough that Aragorn's hand did not appear before his eyes if he held it up in front of them.  
  
"Are you hurt?" A voice asked, filled with pain and weariness. Aragorn recognized Teysrol then, since he knew Legolas's and his brothers' voices.  
  
"Aye," Aragorn said, panting slightly. A silvery glow lit the darkness, and Aragorn saw Teysrol's face illuminated softly. With an audible sigh of relief, Teysrol's bruises faded and his broken bones set themselves and healed to the point where they were only sprained.  
  
Passing the glowing jewel to Aragorn, Teysrol stood and began exploring the tunnel they had landed in.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tivadar could have smiled in pleasure. His plan was working out perfectly. The little thief had managed to get the Mornelithe to Teysrol, just as he hoped he would.  
  
Now that the elves possessed the jewel, Tivadar could begin the second step of his plan.  
  
Tivadar had held the jewel for as long as he could remember. He had been with Tremane, the father of Teysrol, Sirithiliel, and Savarre, when the jewel was being taken to its hiding place and had confiscated the jewel shortly after it was hidden. He had enjoyed Rilian's frustration in trying to find it, and had paid the young thief in Quindiniar to get it to them.  
  
Yes, the second point of his plan could be put into motion now.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sirithiliel paced restlessly, trying to figure out a way to get down the hole and to her brother. Legolas and the twin sons of Elrond were thinking similar thoughts.  
  
The only light they had was a faint gleam that came from the blocked up cave mouth, and that was only enough to see the dim out lines of each other by.  
  
They were broken out of their reveries when a faint cry echoed up from the hole. Rushing to the edges, being careful to stay a prudent way from the edge, they listened closely.  
  
"Can you hear me? Hello!" The voice was unmistakably Aragorn's. It was wavering and no louder than a whisper, but it was there.  
  
"Yes! We can hear you! Are you all right?" Elladan called back. Elrohir sighed with relief, while Sirithiliel shifted anxiously.  
  
"Yes! Teysrol has that jewel of his!" Aragorn's voice echoed back. Sirithiliel relaxed visibly at the words. So they were fine.  
  
"How do we get out?" Teysrol's voice rang up from below. Elladan thought hard, trying to think. Legolas shifted slightly, brow furrowed in thought.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tivadar watched the group of men in the mountains. They muttered to each other, and were obviously angry about something. He knew they were the sort who disliked elves, he could tell just by listening to their speech.  
  
He needed these men, and hoped they would accept his offer. Pulling his cloak's hood up over his head to hide his elven features, the elf walked slowly and purposefully towards them.  
  
"Hold! Who are you?" One man called from his look out post. Tivadar obediently stopped, standing still as the men reassuringly touched their weapons.  
  
"Tivadar, come to offer you a chance for repayment against the elves that you met earlier." Tivadar said, not giving any information on how he had found out they had met the elves.  
  
"And how do you know we met elves earlier?" One man said, obviously their leader. He cast a suspicious glare upon Tivadar, who bore it calmly.  
  
"I know things. That is not important. What is important is that I know where the elves and ranger are, and I need help in getting my own revenge." He said with such vehemence that the man looked at him in surprise.  
  
Tivadar was speaking the truth, and he saw he had convinced the men. He thought he was going to have to use some fancy words and persuasion to get the men to agree. So much for the better.  
  
Now the fun can begin. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Tivadar told the men exactly what he wanted them to do. They smiled and chuckled to themselves, moving off into their positions.  
  
Tivadar smiled. He would have a fun time with the elves that had managed to survive the collapse of the cave. Yes, it will be fun.  
  
Let the games begin.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol sighed. He and the ranger will have to find a different way up, while those above will have to find a way out. They had spoken about it and decided it would be best.  
  
As a last thought, Teysrol threw the Mornelithe up to Sirithiliel. They will probably need it more.  
  
Aragorn gestured for the Elf to follow, and with another defeated sigh, he followed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas shuddered, staring at the dark ceiling so far up. All Elves disliked caves, and he was no different. Elladan and Elrohir would glance nervously around and try to ignore their claustrophobic feelings. But Sirithiliel...she seemed to not mind the depressing cave.  
  
The Elven Prince examined the wall, and sighed. There was no way to get through it. They'll have to find another way out. He moved over to Elladan and Elrohir, only to hear the twins say the exact same thing.  
  
"We'll have to find another exit." Elladan proclaimed bitterly, causing Legolas to sigh softly and Elrohir looked slightly unhappy. Sirithiliel shrugged, caught up in her own thoughts. Without a word, Elladan turned and moved down one of the passages, one of the ones that did not look so sinister.  
  
With a defeated glance at the blocked entrance, Legolas and the other two followed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and Teysrol struggled to find their way through the twisting maze of tunnels. They would hit one track only to find a dead end. With a frustrated growl, Teysrol took the lead and moved on, using his Elven senses to find his way in the dark.  
  
He glowed softly, aiding Aragorn in avoiding the cracks and snags on the ground. They both froze as they heard the unmistakable laughter of orcs.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas suddenly froze, focusing his attention toward a corridor on their right. The four Elves heard a snuffling, grunting sound, and were on their guard, ready for trouble.  
  
They had heard odd noises echoing through the caves, and had been seen by two orc scouts, which they had dispatched quickly.  
  
Impatient to see what new horror lay in store for them, Sirithiliel stalked quietly towards the mouth of the tunnel, ignoring the hissed protests of her companions.  
  
She reached the entrance of the cave, and once she saw what they faced she couldn't help but smile slightly. Instead of some big and nasty creature, they were facing what seemed to be an overgrown lizard. The other three joined her in the tunnel once she called out to them that it was safe, and examined the lizard.  
  
It had large yellow eyes, obviously for seeing well in the dark. Its scales were a dusty gray that blended in nicely with the cave wall. It was about three feet high at the top of its head, and six feet long. It eyed them as they watched it, and with a final snort turned and climbed up the wall into a small hole in the top of the tunnel.  
  
Suddenly struck with an idea, Elrohir leaped lightly up, catching a ledge with his hands and hoisting himself up. He reached up and grabbed hold of the edge of the hole and pulled himself in.  
  
He dropped back to the ledge with a smile.  
  
"It is a clear passageway, and I doubt if orcs and their like could get in there. We should be safe enough passing through." He said, and Elladan mulled it over for a moment in his mind to make sure it seemed safe enough. He nodded finally, and they climbed up behind Elrohir and went through the hole.  
  
They proceeded down the dark tunnel, with Sirithiliel leading next to Elladan and using the soft glow of the Mornelithe to light their way.  
  
Another of those lizard creatures moved out of the way of the light, and disappeared. The entire tunnel was down hill, and when Legolas experimentally kicked a rock, it rolled down the gentle slope before clattering somewhere farther along the way. Legolas cocked an eyebrow at how far it went before stopping, and sighed.  
  
Soon the tunnel widened out, and they realized that they were now on the level they were before entering the hole.  
  
And as it was, the first thing they saw as they descended on to even ground was the surprised expressions of a group of orcs. Immediately the creatures raised their crude weapons and charged the four Elves.  
  
Preparing to fight, they hesitated when they saw more orcs charging from connecting passageways. With a shout to his companions, Elladan turned and fled down the nearest corridor. Following him quickly, the four Elves took off.  
  
Racing along the passage, they dodged and turned through twisting tunnels, effectively losing the orcs behind them.  
  
When they stopped, it was because of the sight that lay before them. Elladan cursed violently, for before them lay the blocked off entrance to the cave. They had gone in circles.  
  
Sirithiliel pulled the Mornelithe out of her belt pouch, admiring the soft silver glow, watching the Elves around her. Legolas paced around the collapsed wall, and Elladan and Elrohir conversed quietly with each other. The heat of the cave was rising, much to her discomfort.  
  
She moved to the blocked off entrance, carefully maneuvering around the large hole that lay in the ground still. She examined the blockage, and started as she felt a moment of cool air in this stifling cave. She tucked the Mornelithe into her belt pouch, and ran her hands over the area she had felt the breeze. There it was. A small hole that was allowing cool air in, but since no light was coming in the sun must have set.  
  
Drawing one of her twin swords, she ignored the confused glances cast at her from the other three. Driving the point into the hole, she suddenly twisted savagely, and heard a satisfying rumble.  
  
She jerked the sword again, twisting and levering the stone around it. With a final groan, the large stones that had blocked the cave shifted, allowing the hole to grow and giving her more room to move her sword. She drew her second blade, and inserted it as well. With a final twist and jerk, a large stone at the top of the pile grated against others, and fell.  
  
Seeing what she had in mind, Elladan ran over and shoved his own blade in as well. With the combined efforts of the two, stones collapsed around them as the wall fell.  
  
Elrohir grabbed his brother and pulled him aside as a rather large stone collided with the ground, and Sirithiliel dodged a hailstorm of smaller stones and Legolas watched, well out of reach of the stones. They were out.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn moved slightly aside so that Teysrol could move up as well. They watched the flickering of the torches as orcs passed by, laughing and speaking in their foul tongue.  
  
Aragorn caught the Elf's eye, and sighed. In order to get to the far cave entrance they saw, they would have to pass through the orcs. It did not help that there was an endless stream of the creatures moving toward the door they saw.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas sighed with relief as he exited the cave. The sun was just rising, they had been in the cave all night. It seemed like an eternity.  
  
Without a word, the Elves took off into the surrounding mountains.  
  
They did not notice the shapes moving in on them from all around, nor the six pairs of eyes watching them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn marched alongside Teysrol, both swathed in the armor and cloaks of two murdered orcs. They had disguised themselves using the outfits from two orcs they had waylaid, and now were marching towards freedom. The bodies of the orcs lay hidden in a crevice that ran the length of the wall.  
  
The orcs laughed and jeered, singing horrid songs and cracking rather disturbing jokes.  
  
Two orcs got in an argument, and were about to draw swords on each other, when one of the orc captains shouted at them in the Black Tongue, causing Teysrol to wince under his disguise.  
  
Teysrol moved aside as one of the orcs stumbled, and the creature stepped on the edge of the Elf's cloak, causing it to slide away, revealing his fair Elven features.  
  
Orcs all around went up in an uproar, shouting aloud at the deception and in anticipation. Aragorn hurriedly grabbed the stunned Teysrol's elbow and dragged him towards the door.  
  
Teysrol snarled and drew his sword, decapitating an orc that stepped to near, and the orcs behind them rushed forwards, intent on killing the intruders.  
  
With a low groan, Aragorn launched a fist that connected solidly with an orc's head. Whirling his blade over his head, he eviscerated it and turned to another.  
  
Teysrol suddenly grabbed Aragorn and shoved the ranger bodily out the cave entrance, which they had unknowingly reached. Aragorn felt surprise and shock, but as soon as he realized what had happened he readied himself to run in again, only to have Teysrol shove him again towards the wide mountain slopes.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan nearly yelped in shock when suddenly one of those large dark-furred wolves appeared before him. He endured the laughter of his brother and Legolas, frowning as two more appeared.  
  
"Tamulis!" Sirithiliel shouted, her face filled with relief. She moved forward and one of the wolves bounded over to her, where she clasped her arms around the creature's neck. She looked up at the other two, her face darkening for a moment.  
  
"Anborn and Amras. Amras can lead us to Teysrol, if he gets out of the cave, but Anborn will be forever alone." A deep sadness filled her voice at the thoughts of Savarre that the wolf inspired. The wolf, Anborn, growled low in his throat and moved over to stand by her, evidently deciding on staying with her. Her face expressed shock, two of the large wolves to belong to her? That would give her a large advantage in upcoming battles. With a wicked smile, she stroked his head.  
  
"Well, if the wolves can lead us to Estel and Teysrol, then lets go." Elladan said, eyeing the wolves. He did not like the things, too smart and clever for him to be comfortable with. But they could guide them to Aragorn, so he will follow them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tivadar smiled broadly as he watched the four figures below. So they made it out of the cave, while the other two were still trapped inside. So much fun, and the Elf sincerely hoped that there were orcs in the cave, to give the other two in the cave some difficulties, and to amuse Tivadar.  
  
He hoped Teysrol would get out all right, though, Tivadar had some plans for the two betrayers to the Draconis Elves.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! Love you all! Sorry for the short chapter, more soon! ~_~  
  
Dawbfire: Thanks for the death threat. LOL, I wouldn't want that, so here is another chapter.  
  
Firesong: Thanks a bunch for your review. I am really glad you like it.  
  
Alida Fruit: Ah, the loyal reviewer. You like Skif? I'm afraid I won't be using him in this story anymore, he was a kind of decoy for Tivadar. I'll think on it, maybe I can fit him in somewhere.  
  
Itarilde-elenstar: I try, thanks a lot for your review! I am so glad you enjoy my story!  
  
Leggylover03: Lots of Aragorn pain planned, but I'm sorry to say I don't think I'll be using the Mornelithe for evil purposes....yet. : )  
  
Bec: Really? I tried to make it clear. Thanks for your review.  
  
~_~ sirithiliel 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Sorry for the long delay, but with school and all I have been busy, as well as catching a cold during one of my school rehearsals. Hope you enjoy! ~_~  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
Aragorn and Teysrol pushed through the mountains, trying desperately to lose the orcs that were on their trail. Being careful not to fall down a deep chasm that was near by; Aragorn sighed deeply. He looked at the knife he had borrowed from Legolas. How he wished he had his sword!  
  
Teysrol growled low in his throat. They were being watched, he could sense it. He glanced about, trying to find out where their watchers were hiding. No use on it though. Whoever was watching them was hiding well, not even the Elf's keen sight or hearing could detect them.  
  
Aragorn looked over at his companion, trying to discover the cause for the Elf's agitation. Teysrol had told him they were being watched, but that could not be the only thing wrong. But Teysrol was not talking.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tivadar was positively gleeful. Here was that traitor Teysrol and the ranger, in a perfect ambush set. He had plans for the ranger, and Teysrol will have to be dealt with. Not permanently, for Tivadar had some ideas for him. But taken out of the way for a while.  
  
And the perfect moment was soon at hand. Raising the sword he had taken from the ranger, Tivadar held it up as a signal. Hidden in the slopes as he was were Quindiniar soldiers and they tensed at the signal.  
  
Tivadar let the sword fall, and the men surged forwards to attack. Their orders were clear: take the Elf captive, knock the ranger into the chasm. The fall would probably keep him out for a while, but would not kill him.  
  
The other four will run into his little surprise, and should deal with them quite nicely.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was walking near Elladan when suddenly a loud shout filled the air. Confused, the Elves looked up to see a group of men charging at them from the shadowed side of one of the tall mountains.  
  
Immediately the Elves drew their blades and prepared to fight. The men drew near, and Elladan was the first for them to target. He ducked a blade aimed at his head and countered with his own sweeping strike.  
  
Legolas was faring as well as can be with his single knife, and Elrohir ran up to help Elladan, adding his sword.  
  
Legolas whirled away from one man bearing an axe, and slashed the arm of a man who was aiming a spear at Elladan's back. Sirithiliel, holding her own with her twin swords, let out a piercing whistle as she battled.  
  
The effect was instantaneous. Two large wolves leaped into the fray, taking down one burly man and his friend who were combining their strengths to attack Legolas. Savage snarls were added to the clash of metal weapons and the shrieks and screams of the men.  
  
The Elves dispatched the men with ease. There were only about a score of them, and three gave up and ran as soon as they realized this was a losing battle.  
  
They took off, and Sirithiliel pointed after them, calling out in that strange form of Elvish. Immediately the two wolves leaped after the men, bounding over the ground easily and swiftly catching up to the men, pursuing them around a bend and they were lost from sight.  
  
"Why did you do that? They were fleeing!" Elladan said angrily. Sirithiliel turned and glared at him. She stalked up to him and locked eyes with the Rivendell Elf.  
  
"Why? Did you not recognize them? They wore the armor of that foul Quindiniar City and were obviously a decoy for us. Tivadar is leading them, and they were never meant to beat us. Three fled and they will die, for if they get to Tivadar he will kill them anyways or send them out against us again. It truly is no loss." She explained, anger brimming under her words. She turned to face her returning wolves. What truly bothered her was the fact that she had two wolves with her, Anborn and Tamulis. Teysrol's Amras was no where to be found.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol cried out in fear as the men completely overwhelmed them. They didn't even have a chance to draw their blades before the men were upon them, struggling to disarm the two.  
  
Aragorn ducked below one man's fist, and whipped his swords out. The men responded with their own drawn blades, and Aragorn was pushed back until his heels hung over the chasm.  
  
Fighting furiously, the ranger tried to battle himself away from the edge, but it was in vain as ever increasing numbers of men charged him. He lost sight of the Elf, and couldn't worry about him right now.  
  
Aragorn saw him suddenly again being backed towards the mountain, and tried to fight over to him. He had managed to draw the Elven knife, but that was the extent he could do for the moment.  
  
Lashing out with his blade, Teysrol was unprepared when one of the men grabbed his wrist and pulled him forwards. Unable to stop, the Elf felt the sword ripped from his hand as a fist slammed into the side of his head, effectively knocking him senseless. His second sword was taken from his loose fingers.  
  
Aragorn heard the triumphant shouts from the men, and knew that the Elf was either dead or captured. He turned to slash another man, only to find his legs kicked out from under him by one of the fallen humans he had knocked down earlier.  
  
With a sharp intake of breath as he felt empty air below him, Aragorn kept a death grip on his sword as he tumbled away into the chasm.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas worried. Something was the matter. There was an ill feeling in the air as he walked beside his companions. Sirithiliel was worried as well, she would send her wolves racing off if she thought she heard something. And more than once they had killed a human who was watching their progress, and who was dressed in the armor of Quindiniar. How Legolas wished he could forget that horrible city. With a sigh, Legolas hoped that Aragorn was fine.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn fell, hitting sharp rocks that jutted from the side of the chasm. He stifled cries of pain, and he tumbled farther down into the dark.  
  
He did not know how far he fell, but when he finally hit the bottom he did know that his body hurt. Fiery agony ran through his veins, and he moaned as he lay there.  
  
He may have blacked out, because the next moment he opened his eyes the darkness around him seemed blacker. He slowly accessed his injuries.  
  
Fractured wrist, two or three broken ribs, his shoulder may be dislocated, and numerous scrapes and cuts.  
  
Staggering to his feet, he leaned heavily against the cliff side, the cold stone cooling his burning back. He must have hit something on the way down, because his back felt like it was on fire.  
  
Stifling a moan, he forced himself to stand perfectly still and tried to bandage his wounds with strips torn from his cloak.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas cursed silently. They stood at the edge of the mountains, and they had expected to see the large expanse of rolling plains that covered the land between Rivendell and the rest of the Western lands from the mountain range.  
  
But instead they saw a fog screened bog, with desolate trees rising up in it, creeping vines strung between and the odd patch of rushes springing up.  
  
"A marsh? How in the world can a marsh thrive on the edge of a mountain pass? Its all rock!" Elrohir said in stunned disbelief.  
  
"I don't know, but judging from the sun we are too far west of Rivendell. We need to go through the swamp to get there quickly." Elladan said. Behind him the three other Elves shifted uncertainly. There was a bad feeling of dread about this swamp, and they did not like it one bit.  
  
Elladan took a deep breath of what he felt was the last breath of clear air he'll get anytime soon and plunged into the misty swamp, his form quickly turning into a ghostly, pale wraith like form. With a sigh the others followed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn hissed in pain as he climbed over another large rock, holding a hand to his painful ribs.  
  
The chasm was not deep, but it was deep enough to keep the ranger confined into the dark bowels of the gorge. The sides were steep enough to stop any hopes of climbing, and only a little light was available. Which left the ranger unable to see the sun and tell which direction he was headed or what time of day it was, since the sides of the chasm arched up and over at the top and in some areas even touched.  
  
Heaving another groan, he shuffled forwards, but froze suddenly as a hissing reached his ears and a large form was visible in the dim light. Aragorn could see the dim outline of it as it moved farther into the light.  
  
It was possibly the oddest and foulest creature Aragorn had ever seen. It had a serpentine body, with large ragged wings and a snake like head. It vaguely resembled a dragon, but he knew it was not. Unsure of what it was, he knew it was dangerous. Large talons on its fore and hind legs scraped the ground, a long tail sweeping the rocks behind it. It thrust its head forwards, hissing menacingly.  
  
With a shriek, it leaped forwards.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan hoped the trek could be finished in one day. It was now early morning, and they were determined to get out of these marshes by nightfall. So they marched steadily, at times rapidly, in single file. Sirithiliel, having better vision in the dark, led, picking the safest looking path, and behind her came Elrohir and then Legolas, Elladan bringing up the rear.  
  
They stopped only three times, and then quickly resumed their march. The day wore quickly away, and soon the stars appeared in the darkening sky. And still the marsh spread out before and all around them.  
  
And to make matters worse, a heavy fog was drifting in, getting thicker by the moment. Soon even Elven eyes were having trouble penetrating the gloom. The fog seemed to cling to them, and it thickened to the point where the Elves could only see a few feet in any direction, the figure in front of them appearing as a dim shadow.  
  
The pace slowed to a crawl, and the four remained close to each other to avoid separation. By this time, the day was so far-gone that not even the slightest hint of a path was visible in the fog-ridden marsh.  
  
Elladan took up the lead, since Sirithiliel was hesitating and nervous about where to go. He led them through ankle deep, sludgy water that chilled the flesh and caused the Elves to shudder at its repulsive touch.  
  
Elladan wandered into the bog without realizing it at first. He was walking on and suddenly he was knee deep in the nasty marsh water, the clutching mud beneath causing him in his surprise to slip and nearly fall under, and only his quick warning stopped the others in time.  
  
Hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him from the water, coming free of the water and mud with a sucking sound. They stared at the quiet surface of the bog, watching the sullen, dark surface.  
  
The water above hid the deep mud below, which lacked the rapid suction of quicksand but accomplished the same result at a slower pace. Anything or anyone caught in it without help would die a slow horrible death of suffocation. For untold ages its quiet surface had probably lured creatures and possibly people to their deaths.  
  
"We should have avoided this swamp!" Elrohir said, fear coloring his voice.  
  
Elladan shook his head. "We were too far out to the west. The quickest way to get on the right track was through here." Though it was true, he regretted his decision to enter this horrid bog.  
  
'What could I have been thinking?' He mused silently to himself. Shaking his head to clear the thought, he proceeded to try and find a way past the deep bog.  
  
"Elladan...." He heard dimly behind him, and absently recognized the voice as Legolas's. Turning, he looked back, barely detecting the other's form in the thick fog.  
  
"Yes?" He called, and Sirithiliel immediately held up a hand to silence him, frowning in concentration as she focused intently on something she had heard. Cocking her head to the side, she listened attentively.  
  
Elladan was about to ask what the matter was when the calm surface of the bog erupted suddenly, and long snakelike arms shot out to wrap around the slender bodies of the four Elven intruders.  
  
I made it to 100 reviews! Thanks to you all for helping me there! ~_~  
  
Leggylover03: That is only a small amount of the Aragorn pain. The next chapter contains a lot when he fights that creature.  
  
Alida Fruit: You're my lucky 100. Thank you a bunch! We were chatting at the time, so I forgive you about the short review, LOL.  
  
Palantir: Updated every chapter you missed plus that extra one? *Blushes * Thank you!  
  
Oh, and the creature attacking Elladan and them in the marsh is a descendant of the Watcher by Moria, or something of the kind. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Aragorn jerked out of the way as the nameless horror leaped forwards and charged him.  
  
With a furious hiss it turned and lunged again. Aragorn breathed raggedly, his ribs paining him from the quick movements. He tried to avoid it again, but breathless as he was with the shooting pain he could not get out of the way in time and was slammed against the cliff wall, bringing a cry of pain from him.  
  
It reared back and moved forwards again, and Aragorn gripped the Elven knife he held in his belt and pulled it out. He sent a quick slash at the creature's serpentine neck, but barely cut through the thick hide.  
  
It shrieked and turned its head to the side, before whipping around again to bury its fangs into Aragorn's shoulder, causing a scream of agony to burst forth from his lips.  
  
At the sound the creature released its hold, rearing its head back and flapping its ragged wings, rising eddies of dust. The foreclaws pinned the ranger to the wall as it licked Aragorn's blood from its muzzle.  
  
Aragorn thought he was going to be sick from the blinding pain. Black spots danced in front of his eyes, and his other injuries forgotten in the rush of agony.  
  
The claws pinning him to the wall tightened, causing his breath to catch as he felt himself get pressed closer to the wall, jarring his wounded ribs.  
  
The creature shrieked again, and Aragorn winced as the piercing cry rang in his head. The beast leaned forwards, preparing to finish the ranger off, and Aragorn, in desperation, jerked his knife up and stabbed the creature just below the jaw.  
  
With a shuddering cry it reared back once more, its claws loosening their hold upon him as it howled in pain.  
  
Ignoring his own wounds, Aragorn lunged forwards between the creature's forelegs, and whirled around the meet the next attack.  
  
With an angry snarl it snapped its jaws, jagged teeth closing with a sound like steel meeting stone. It moved forwards, stalking, while Aragorn backed off slightly.  
  
Its head weaved back and forth, mockingly. Aragorn watched the head, wary of the teeth, but also watched the claws, knowing they could deliver a painful and possibly fatal wound.  
  
But that was his mistake. For when he was watching the head, he did not watch the tail, which was inching closer by the moment.  
  
Suddenly the creature snapped its head forwards, causing Aragorn to side step and avoid it, and into range of the tail. It snapped its tail around and snarled as the ranger fell heavily, hissing as the breath was jarred from his lungs and his wounded ribs hit again. The knife flew from his grasp, clattering on the ground out of his reach.  
  
With a snarl the creature leaped at the fallen ranger.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas writhed desperately to free himself from the slippery but strong tentacle.  
  
He heard the sound of a blade being drawn and the winced as one of Sirithiliel's swords whistled past his head to strike solidly into the tentacle coiled around the Elven Prince. The tentacle shuddered, but tightened its grip on him.  
  
Another blow and the arm loosened enough for Legolas to draw his knife. He proceeded to hack at the tentacle, and finally it released him.  
  
Elladan had freed himself, but was now trying desperately to free Elrohir, who was being pulled towards the water. Sirithiliel had been caught again, and was trying to cut herself free. Legolas ran forwards to help Elladan.  
  
The fog swirled thickly around them, and it was getting harder to see. Elrohir was finally freed, and the Elves stayed close together while they tried to find a place out of reach of the tentacles where they could find a direction to go.  
  
The tentacles burst out once more before they could get fully out of the way, and Legolas felt one twist about his ankle, pulling him off his feet and dragging him towards the water. He heard the shouts of Elladan and Elrohir, and saw Sirithiliel being dragged towards the water as well, twisting about and burying twin swords into the mud in an effort to stop.  
  
Elladan tried in vain to reach them, but the mist had gathered so much that the Elven brothers could not reach the two before they were dragged farther towards the water.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol moaned. His head hurt horribly, pounding against his temples. He opened his eyes, and closed them quickly as the bright sun hit them.  
  
Opening them slowly again, he hissed slightly as he struggled to sit up. His arms were bound behind him, at the wrists and at the elbows, and his legs were bound as well at the ankle and knee joint. It was very uncomfortable.  
  
He twisted about in an effort to free himself, and managed to loosen the knots about his arms. Smiling to himself at the laziness of humans, he continued to work upon the knots.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan and Elrohir tried to see in the gathering mist. They could hear the sounds of the struggle, but they could not see in the white vapor.  
  
Sirithiliel writhed in the tight grip of the tentacles, snarling in anger and stabbing repeatedly with her twin swords. She could see the dim form of Legolas being pulled down as well, using his long knife the same way she was using her swords, and trying to sever the tentacles holding him.  
  
One tentacle grabbed her right wrist just as she was about to swing once more. Growling to herself, she twirled her left sword around to impact on it, causing it to release her.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow struck the tentacle nearest her, and the ones holding her shuddered. Another arrow flew, and she was free. She saw Legolas scramble loose the same way, and turned towards the direction of the arrows to see Elladan preparing to fire another arrow from Legolas's bow, which had been dropped on the shore when the creature in the water had attacked the second time.  
  
Grabbing and sheathing her blades, Sirithiliel walked up to the shore, nodding her thanks to the Elf. The Elven Prince joined a moment later, and they proceeded to try and find another way out of the swamp.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn twisted aside, ignoring the fiery pain of his wounds, to avoid the large claw that impacted where he was lying, clawing three long furrows into the ground.  
  
It swooped its head down, trying to finish the ranger off before he regained his feet, but Aragorn rolled again, sucking his breath in as his ribs were jarred. Jaws snapped shut inches from his face and it roared in frustration as the ranger rolled again.  
  
Its ragged wings beat as it reared back; sending eddies of dust swirling into Aragorn's eyes. He threw a hand up to block it out, keeping himself scooting backward to avoid any more attacks. It shrieked as another of its attacks failed, rearing up and clawing the air with its forearms and lashing out with its tail.  
  
Aragorn ducked as its claws swiped over him, jerking back as it snapped its jaws at his face, thoroughly enraged and frustrated. Aragorn reached back with his hand and encountered something smooth and cold.  
  
Glancing back, he saw Legolas's Elven knife lying upon the ground, and as the creature leaped forwards once more he grabbed it and swung it.  
  
Teeth and steel met and there was a squeal as they rubbed against each other. Aragorn winced at the sound, and his blade slipped off the beast's teeth to slice a line across its jaw, just below the eye. It howled and threw its head back, once again raking the air with the deadly talons.  
  
Aragorn was not so lucky this time, as one of the talons on its right claw caught a hold on the tunic of his chest and tore a long rip in it, moving down to scrape skin as well.  
  
Hissing with pain and staggering back to avoid further injury, Aragorn held an arm across his newest wound, feeling warm blood seep into his sleeve. The wound was not too bad, but it would pain him.  
  
He turned to face the creature again, feeling a small amount of satisfaction at the sight of blood streaming from the cut below its eye and the slash just under its jaw, Aragorn backed slightly, his knife up and ready.  
  
It fluttered its wings, sending an experimental snap at the ranger with its tail, but Aragorn was ready for such an attack and sent a quick slash at it before the tail slipped away, nicking the end. Not a fatal or even a major cut, but something to infuriate the creature and the creature drew its tail back out of reach of the knife, weaving its head back and forth as it studied the ranger.  
  
It was by no means a dumb beast. It scrutinized the ranger's pose and the way he held himself, noticing the wounds it had caused as well as the wounds caused by his fall of the cliff. With a hissing growl it stepped forwards, stalking the ranger slowly, herding the human until he had his back against the cliff.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan wove through the misty forms of long dead trees; their twisted trunks rising into the thick fog like mourned skeletons, branches gnarled and dark above them, twisted together to form a canopy of sorts. For a wood Elf, to see such trees was saddening, and Legolas tried not to look at them as they passed.  
  
Sirithiliel made a face as her foot slipped through the ankle high surface of the ever-present marsh water into a deeper hole. Elrohir caught her arm as she stumbled, and she nodded her thanks before picking her way carefully through, watching for anymore holes.  
  
Suddenly, Elladan shouted and pointed between two of the dead trees, where the fog was thinner and daylight was actually seen between the dark treetops. With new hope they pushed forwards harder, thrusting through the mist until they finally reached the edge of the foul marsh.  
  
With a deep grateful breath, Legolas moved farther away from the horrid bog that they had marched through. Glancing back over his shoulder, Legolas shuddered. The marsh was unnatural. That was for certain. The fact that it was located just off a rocky mountain slope was part of it, but the marsh seemed to just radiate evil and was out of place, the entire thing barren and full of despair.  
  
With a shiver that was not caused by the brisk wind, the Elven Prince moved on with his companions.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn lashed out again, trying to discourage the creature. It let out a growl that seemed to mock him, and he jerked back once again as it lunged forwards.  
  
Aragorn had his back against the cliff, and he was sure he could not do much to stop anymore attacks. His mind was hazy from the pain and weariness, and he tired in vain to keep his senses sharp and alert.  
  
The creature seemed to sense that, and pressed in harder. It reared back, towering over the ranger, and dropped down with claws and teeth ready to rip the ranger apart.  
  
In a final act of desperation, Aragorn jerked the Elven knife out just as the creature came down for the fatal strike. As it came down Aragorn closed his eyes.  
  
A horrible scream split the air, and Aragorn snapped his eyes open.  
  
And he gaped in shock at the turn of luck. The creature had impaled itself on the knife when it had come down for the last strike, too intent on its kill to realize the danger.  
  
Its head was thrown back from the pain, and its forelimbs clawed at the knife in its chest, before rearing up and tumbling backwards. It lay on the ground, convulsions shaking it and hissing furiously.  
  
Aragorn gripped the hilt of the knife and pulled it out, narrowly dodging the scrambling claws. Its wings fluttered weakly, and its tail lashed like a whip, nearly tripping the ranger.  
  
Aragorn walked up to the head, wary of the snapping jaws, and slashed with his knife, just as the creature jerked its head and snapped at the ranger.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas stood silently as Elladan cursed and paced. They were too far south. Their passage through the marsh had taken them too far away from Rivendell.  
  
"So how far are we?" Elrohir asked his brother quietly. Elladan sighed, irritably brushing his hair back.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we are a good ways away. There are one or two villages between here and Rivendell, we can stop and get some food, but it will probably take a good two to three days to get to Rivendell." The eldest son of Elrond said, looking at his companions to see what they thought.  
  
Legolas seemed ready to do it, Elrohir was slightly unsure, and Sirithiliel could probably care less. Elladan sighed again. Shrugging, he motioned for them to follow.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn screamed in renewed pain as the creature's teeth closed over his left leg, the large jaw neatly closed over the area between ankle and knee, nearly spanning it entirely.  
  
Aragorn drew the knife from the dying beast's throat, and hacked desperately at the creature's head.  
  
With a last shudder, the creature died, its teeth still sunk into the ranger's leg.  
  
Whimpering softly, Aragorn used the knife to lever the jaws apart, and dropped the heavy head of the beast onto the ground. Staggering upright, Aragorn felt he would faint from the pain. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as he leaned against the cliff wall, and he moaned again as fresh pain flooded anew.  
  
His ribs pained him greatly; as did his shoulder and leg, and the numerous other hurts he had from falling down the cliff and the fight with the creature.  
  
With another moan, he pushed himself away from the cliff and staggered away from the dead creature.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Stopping at one of the small villages, Sirithiliel and Elladan opted to go in to get the provisions they might need. All four Elves were hungry, since they had no food during their mountain trek and their journey through the marshes.  
  
When the two Elves came back, they bore with them food but also water canteens and some other useful items.  
  
Sirithiliel tossed two packs at Legolas and Elrohir, and they caught them easily. She seemed irritable about something, and Elladan was trying hard not to smile.  
  
"Come on! Let's go while I'm in a good mood!" She snarled, her eyes dark with anger.  
  
"If this is her in a good mood, I'd hate to see her in a bad mood." Elrohir muttered to Legolas.  
  
"What was that?" Sirithiliel growled, turning back to look at them.  
  
The clever Elf thought up a quick answer. "I said after those days with no food, it is nice to have some good food."  
  
Sirithiliel sent one last suspicious glare at them before walking after Elladan, leaving the two Elves struggling to hide their grins.  
  
Elrohir and Legolas walked beside Elladan as Sirithiliel scouted ahead, and asked him what had her in such a bad mood.  
  
Elladan smiled and laughed softly. "Some human in the village made a pass at her while we were getting provisions. She was awfully angry about it." The other two Elves smiled.  
  
"I wonder why?" Elrohir muttered, eliting another chuckle from his companions. Sirithiliel stalked into sight, her two wolves trailing after her. She cocked an eyebrow at their grins, shaking her head and muttering in the strange form of Elvish she used.  
  
They continued their walk as the sky darkened and the stars appeared.  
  
Falconflies: That is fine. I find it hard to update every story I've read before too and sometimes the only way I remember is when I look at my review history! LOL.  
  
Tigerlily: Glad you like, thanks a bunch!  
  
Leggylover03: Hope that is plenty of Aragorn pain? : )  
  
Firesong: Thanks a lot! You like the marsh bit? Great!  
  
Drizztluver: You want to see Aragorn maimed too? Man, Aragorn is a favorite to be hurt isn't he? LOL, thanks for review.  
  
Ravenwing: Yes, I must be mean to them. LOL, it is the way I am! Glad you like it!  
  
Gwuenehavar: Thanks a bunch! I'm not sure about it.  
  
Alida Fruit: I think Aragorn bested it, don't you? LOL, thanks for your review!  
  
Dawbfire: thanks for your review! I'm glad you like that part!  
  
Cherryfaerie: Love the name! It's great! I update as much as possible, not just every month. But with school and everything else sometime it is every month! Lol! Thanks for your review!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers, and sorry if I forgot anyone! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Aragorn stumbled for probably the third time in twenty minutes. He caught himself, hissing at the pain that burst in his shoulder from the quick move, and continued, watching his step around the treacherous rocks.  
  
He was in the ravine, but it was wider and daylight shone through. He was nearing the edge of the mountains, and he felt glad to be past. He had not run into a nameless horror like that, which he had run into and battled, for which he thanked whatever god was listening.  
  
He desperately wished he could find some athelas, or had the Mornelithe to ease his wounds. But neither was available to him.  
  
A distant howl caused him to look up, and he shuddered at the mournful sound that haunted the darkening sky. The wolf that uttered it was not in sight, but it could be near, so the ranger went carefully. He was in no condition to battle anything at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"The borders of Rivendell! We are almost home!" Elladan cried out. The distant forests that marked the edge of Rivendell were in sight, and the twin sons of Elrond were feeling relieved to see it. Legolas was as well, but Sirithiliel looked hesitant. How should she be welcomed in Rivendell? When she had helped to hunt them down and separate them from each other, causing this mess? Patting the heads of Anborn and Tamulis on either side of her for reassurance, she followed the other three into the trees.  
  
The small group passed into the forest, coming upon a trail. Before they could continue down an Elven form dropped from the trees, aiming a bow directly at Elladan.  
  
"Elladan! You have returned!"  
  
The Elf with the bow lowered it as he recognized the eldest son of Elrond, and the Elf who had spoken dropped out of the trees as well. Others appeared from behind and in trees, eyeing the strange Elf that stood with the other three known Elves.  
  
"Linder! I hope we find you well?" Elladan cried out, obviously recognizing the Elf.  
  
"Well and hale. We best get you to Lord Elrond; he is worrying. Where is Estel?" Linder asked, scanning the group and pausing for a moment on Sirithiliel, before refocusing on Elladan.  
  
"Yes, indeed, we must see my father. As for Estel, I know not." Elladan's face clouded over momentarily, before he brightened.  
  
"Yon Elf is Sirithiliel, a companion picked up in the mountains. She has been a main asset to why we are here now." Elladan said, noting the suspicious looks cast at the renegade Elf, who returned the look stoically. At her side, the two wolves growled softly, laying their ears back for a moment, before Sirithiliel glanced at them with a stern, reprimanding look, and they subsided.  
  
The Elves motioned for them to follow, leading the four down the path and into Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol worked completely free of the ropes binding him and proceeded to try and get out of the enemies' camp. Stealthily and quietly creeping through the darkening shadows, he was able to slip past the sleepy guards and move away before any noticed.  
  
He almost made it.  
  
Teysrol suddenly felt a hand clamp upon his shoulder, turning him around and slamming him against the cliff wall.  
  
Teysrol caught his balance struggled with his opponent, only to be slammed once again. His head was knocked against the stone this time, and Teysrol slid down the wall in a daze when his captor released him.  
  
Tivadar stepped closer to the slumped form of the Elf, reaching down and grabbing him by the throat and catching his left wrist, hauling him to his feet and slamming him back against the stone cliff.  
  
Teysrol felt the cold stone at his back, and he clawed in vain at the hand that held him by the neck with his free right hand, his left similarly held tight. Tivadar was stronger and larger than Teysrol, while Teysrol was more agile and quicker. But speed and agility would be no use if he were pinned against the wall like he was.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough to slip your leash. I was expecting to catch you earlier than this. I had thought I may have missed you, but I'm glad I didn't. We have a lot to catch up on, my friend." The Elf said, grinning coldly.  
  
"Friend?" Teysrol growled; his teeth bared in a feral snarl. His dark brown tresses slipped across his eyes, and he tried to shake his head to toss them back over his shoulder, but the hands containing him restricted the action.  
  
Tivadar smiled, ignoring the question. "I had truly expected you to escape sooner, you must be either losing your touch or you are extra wary. I'll go for the latter, since your pride would demand it." Tivadar laughed as Teysrol snarled at him.  
  
"Come, back to the camp. I'll secure you tighter this time."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn clenched his teeth as he clambered rather awkwardly over a projecting boulder. His ribs and shoulder pained with the movement, and his leg has by now gone numb except for flashes of agony that would leave him gasping.  
  
He was near the end of the ravine; he could see clear sky before him.  
  
Upon reaching the end, he stared out over the wide expanse of rock. He was on a mountainside, and below him lay the camp of someone, visible in the failing light.  
  
Cocking his head in curious suspicion, Aragorn crept as close as he dared.  
  
Men. They were men and an Elf, and what seemed to be a prisoner. Aragorn sucked in his breath quickly. He recognized the Elf and the prisoner.  
  
Tivadar, the traitor Elf, and Teysrol. So Teysrol is alive. That was a relief, since Aragorn has grown to like the rogue Elf while they journeyed together. He would have to figure a way to free him, and hopefully retrieve his sword that was being held by Tivadar.  
  
He was thinking on a plan, when a low growl sounded behind him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan and Elrohir embraced their father, before telling of the events that had fallen and the loss of Aragorn.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn turned slowly about, to come face to face with one of the large wolves that stayed with the Elves.  
  
He tensed, expecting it to attack while he was crouched and unable to reach the Elven knife. But the wolf did not; he just stayed where he was, examining the ranger.  
  
That was when Aragorn realized what the wolf was doing. Tivadar's wolf had been slain by Legolas, and the others were presumably with their masters. But this one's master was a prisoner in the camp below.  
  
What was the wolf's name? He heard it before, and now it came forward. He could use the wolf's help to free Teysrol and retrieve his sword.  
  
"Amras," the ranger said, guessing right as the wolf flicked his ears forward. His growling subsided and he moved closer to the ranger. He recognized the human.  
  
The wolf lightly gripped the ranger's sleeve in his teeth, tugging slightly. Aragorn frowned, but stood and followed the wolf. He had been told they were smart, but he did not know how smart they were.  
  
The wolf stopped, and clawed softly at a spot in the stone wall. Aragorn moved forwards, running his hands over the wall and encountering a hidden crevice. It was partially blocked with a stone slab, and Aragorn set his uninjured shoulder against it and strained to move it.  
  
It worked. The stone slid easily away, widening the crevice. Aragorn glanced down at the wolf, which now growled softly once more. With a shrug, the ranger slipped in.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan paced the study. He wanted to go out and find Aragorn immediately! The ranger could be hurt, or prisoner. With a sigh, Elladan turned to look out the window. He and Elrohir, Legolas, and Sirithiliel were going out first thing the next morning fully supplied and with horses. They would scour the mountains until Aragorn was found. They would also search for Teysrol, as Sirithiliel was worried about him as much as the twins and Elven prince were worried about the ranger.  
  
Elladan looked to the stars, hoping to the Valar that Aragorn was alright.  
  
Kathira: Yes, you were correct on the first chapter 14, and I thank you for the points.  
  
Quellemorgul: Glad you like it. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Leggylover03: Aragorn will be hurt a little more before he reaches the haven of Rivendell. Thanks for your review!  
  
Rubberduck: lol, thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, and sorry if I forgot anyone! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Elladan rode out of Rivendell with Elrohir, Legolas, and Sirithiliel as soon as he could. Aragorn was out there and he could be in trouble. Or probably was in trouble, if Elladan knew Estel at all.  
  
They each rode a swift horse and had enough supplies to last them for a while. Elladan stood slightly on his steed to look ahead at the rising slopes of the mountains. Aragorn was somewhere in there, and he was determined to find him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The ranger in question was hiding in the small but concealing crack, watching the activities of the camp. He could see Teysrol bound at the edge of the camp, just in the firelight. Men loitered around, garbed in the armor of Quindiniar, may that foul city burn to the ground!  
  
A thought entered Aragorn's mind. Why would they have a fire going while the sun was up? The sun was up now, and yet they kept the flame burning. Oh well, a mystery best saved unexplored. He could get caught if he snooped too close.  
  
Aragorn leaned back against the rock with a sigh. He had taken a liking to the rogue Elf, and wanted to see him freed. Then they could go and find Elladan and the rest.  
  
At the thought of his brothers and friends, Aragorn became worried again. They were trapped in the cave, what if they never got out? There could be orcs there or something equally horrible.  
  
Aragorn stiffened as Tivadar walked into view. He had a hood pulled up to hide his Elven features, so obviously the men did not know he was an Elf. That might prove to the ranger's advantage somehow. Aragorn smiled as the glimmerings of a plan formed within his mind.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol sighed as he tugged on the ropes binding his wrists. No use, they were still too tight. His eyes flicked towards the rock wall. He thought he saw movement there, but no, it must have just been the firelight.  
  
Tivadar walked into the campsite, smiling widely at Teysrol, before speaking with the human leader. Teysrol sighed once more, giving another jerk on the ropes.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn prepared to rush in. His wounds were hurting, but if he timed this right he should be able to pull it off.  
  
If not, he would probably end up the same as Teysrol, or maybe worse. Shaking that unsettling idea away, Aragorn ran over his plan once more. Yes, it should work. Aragorn thought of his friends again, smiling as he pictured the looks he would receive when the twins and Elven prince heard of what he did. That would be priceless. But first, he had to pull it off.  
  
Tensing, he stood and ran out.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The Elves paused for a break, allowing their horses to graze while they ate a quick lunch.  
  
Sirithiliel sent her wolves to scout the way ahead, wanting to know ahead of time if anything was in their way that might be better to detour around.  
  
The four horses, a dull brown, glossy chestnut bay, a white, and a smoky gray were ranged out, feeding upon the sweet grass before they entered the less hospitable terrain of the mountains.  
  
Legolas had taken the white, being partial to that color of horse, while Sirithiliel had chosen the gray and the Elven brothers took the browns. They were good and intelligent horses, quick and strong.  
  
A wolf bounded easily into the make shift camp, long legs taking great spans of ground to propel him forward at speeds that matched that of a horse. Legolas had finally gotten used to how smart the wolves were. Aragorn had always been unnerved about it, though.  
  
At the thought of Aragorn, his face clouded over. Estel, his best friend. He had to find him. Knowing Aragorn, he probably needed help. Smiling for a moment before his other worries wiped it away; Legolas stood and mounted his brilliant white mount, preparing to ride out once more.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn charged into the middle of the camp, whirling his Elven knife and knocking the soldiers to the ground. The ones not fallen raced forwards with their swords leading. Tivadar turned and growled, drawing his stolen sword and approaching. The rogue Elf was immediately lost from sight when the men crowded towards the ranger.  
  
Aragorn fought his way towards Teysrol, hoping that once the Elf was freed he could help with the battle. Reaching the bound Elf, he slashed through the ropes at his wrists with little difficulty.  
  
Immediately Teysrol leaped forwards, before darting around the attacking men. Aragorn gaped. He had just freed him, and now he flees? All other thoughts were lost as he twisted his long knife to block an enemy sword.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Upon entering the mountains, Sirithiliel loosed her wolves to seek again Aragorn's scent. They sped across the ground, slowly splitting apart until both were going separate ways. With that, the Elves continued to ride.  
  
Elladan held a hand up to halt the others, before urging his horse at a cautious walk forwards. He dismounted smoothly, and knelt to the floor. He frowned, his brow furrowing, as he examined a mark upon the ground.  
  
He stood, and motioned for the others to follow.  
  
"There are orcs about. The tracks were faint but fresh. We must be wary." The eldest son of Elrond said, narrowing his eyes in worry. Aragorn was out there, and with orcs about he might be in trouble in more than one way.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Teysrol darted around two enemy soldiers who were going to confront the ranger. Good of Aragorn to provide the distraction and free him! He was getting to like the human.  
  
Reaching his destination, Teysrol snatched his twin swords from where they lay on the ground, their guard having left to go deal with Aragorn. Teysrol buckled his swords onto his back, delighting in the familiar weight. He grasped the hilts and drew them, and threw himself headlong into the fray.  
  
Aragorn was having minor difficulty. There were too many men, and Tivadar was out there somewhere too. Where was Teysrol? That Elf should be here helping.  
  
As if his thoughts summoned him, Teysrol burst past two soldiers, slashing with his swords. With a relieved glance, Aragorn once more fought though.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A wolf came bounding over the ground. It paused by Elladan, who was leading still, and then bounded back the way it had come, before stopping a few yards away to look over its shoulder. Elladan looked back at his companions, before urging his horse to follow the wolf, who promptly took off once more. He was heading north and slightly east, and Elladan's hopes began to rise as he realized Aragorn was in the opposite direction than the orc tracks had been going.  
  
Elladan turned back, and met Legolas's eyes. Legolas smiled the first genuine smile he had in days. He couldn't wait to see Aragorn.  
  
The other wolf appeared from the south. It ran up and past Elrohir, who rode at the end, and continued on until it reached the first wolf ahead of them, and together they led the way into the mountains.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn slipped through the crevice, followed quickly by Teysrol. The men were to immersed in their battle rage to notice where their prey had run.  
  
Once out of the crevice, Teysrol turned with a relieved and grateful thank you to Aragorn. The ranger brushed it off, smiling at the Elf. Aragorn panted slightly, his wounds aggravating him.  
  
"Did you see Tivadar? I lost sight of him as soon as the battle started." Teysrol asked the ranger. Aragorn shook his head, frowning. Now that he thought about it, Tivadar had not shown up since the battle became heated. That worried him, where was the Elf?  
  
A low growl behind them alerted them to the return of Amras. Turning to look, the ranger gaped. At the wolf's front paws lay his sword.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tivadar cursed savagely, and the soldiers nearest him shrank back. First that troublesome ranger comes through and deprives him of a captive, and now Teysrol's flea bitten wolf steals his sword!  
  
With a barely contained snarl, Tivadar motioned for the men to pack up the camp and sent out a few to pick up the trail of the fleeing ranger and Elf. They will not get far.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn picked up his sword, relieved as the familiar weight and balance. So that was where the wolf was, distracting Tivadar so that they could get away and taking the sword for good measure. What a clever beast, and Aragorn was grateful. The ranger rolled his shoulder, and hissed slightly as the pain increased. He was not in good shape.  
  
Motioning to Teysrol, Aragorn ran as best as he could with his wounds down the slope.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan pulled up in shock when a third wolf joined the two ahead of them, and two distant figures approached as well. One was undoubtedly Aragorn, Elladan would recognize that walk anywhere. Though he seemed to be limping, as if he was wounded. Suddenly worried, Elladan urged his horse to a speedy gallop, aware of the others doing the same.  
  
Aragorn looked ahead, and saw the four riders. He smiled and tried to speed up his pace, but his wounds were making that difficult. Teysrol had no such problem, taking off at full sprint towards the riders, using all of the speed he could muster in his weary state.  
  
Sirithiliel swung off her horse before the gray steed came to a stop and embraced her brother tightly. She had been so worried, and from the look of him his worst problem was fatigue. The ranger looked more worn, and the twins and Elven prince were currently examining his wounds.  
  
Legolas detached himself from Aragorn, and approached the two rogue Elves.  
  
"Sirithiliel, Aragorn has some bad wounds. We wish to use the Mornelithe so that we could travel faster." The Elf stated, and the worry was in his eyes when she wordlessly took out the leaf shaped jewel and handed it to Legolas.  
  
With a nod of thanks, he proceeded towards the ranger to try and heal his wounds.  
  
While that was happening, Teysrol told the others what had transpired before he and Aragorn had been split apart, and told how Aragorn had freed him. Aragorn was a lot better by then, though still sore and stiff, and told what had happened to him in between the time he and Teysrol were separated.  
  
Sirithiliel was suddenly struck with a realization. She turned to Teysrol, and saw that he had figured it out too.  
  
"A backdoor." She whispered. The others ceased talking for a moment.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked, watching the two with curiosity.  
  
"A backdoor. It is routine for us to always have a backdoor to our camps for emergencies. We need to leave. Now." Sirithiliel said, swinging herself up onto her horse, and Teysrol leapt lightly up behind her. The others mounted as well, still confused. What did she mean by a backdoor? But she didn't give them time to inquire further, as she wheeled her horse around and fled in the direction of Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tivadar smiled. They will not get away. He was so close now, it could not end yet. The Elf motioned for the soldiers to take their positions.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Nearly reaching the border of Rivendell, the group was completely shocked to have the soldiers of Quindiniar appear in the trees and spread out to block the way. Tivadar appeared, hooded and cloaked as always when he was around the elf hating humans.  
  
"Its over! It was a fun game, and I enjoyed it. But I win and you lose, for you will die." The Elf said, amused by the sight of the Elves and the ranger dismounting and drawing their weapons. His eyes flickered as he caught sight of Aragorn holding his newly recovered sword, but the calm, mocking mask quickly replaced it.  
  
"Why do you say we loose? We are Elves, and Estel here is a trained ranger. We can defeat you." Elladan said, briefly scanning the ranks of men. Fifteen. Fifteen against six. Not good odds despite the brave words he said.  
  
"Ah, but you do not see my primary weapon against you. I love surprises, don't you?" Tivadar asked lightly, seemingly amused and enjoying the entire thing.  
  
Aragorn saw a glint of sun light on metal from the corner of his eye, and turned to see two archers raising their bows for an easy shot at the Elves and ranger. Out in the open, with no place to go, they didn't stand a chance.  
  
Tivadar smiled as he raised his hand to signal the attack. Sirithiliel suddenly smiled, and raised her own hand in a mirror action of the other Elf's.  
  
They saw what she was doing. Up above Tivadar's head, one of her wolves had somehow climbed into one of the trees and was crouched there, ready to pounce.  
  
Tivadar did not notice the reason for her action, and thought her to be mocking him. With a growl, he dropped his hand, and she mirrored the action again.  
  
With a muted snarl, the wolf leaped from the branch and landed heavily upon Tivadar, knocking the Elf to the ground.  
  
With the quick reflexes of his kind, Tivadar twisted free and to his feet. But the quick movements had caused his hood to fall back, revealing his Elven features.  
  
Meanwhile, the five Elves and single ranger ducked and dodged the twin arrows whistling at them. The soldiers about Tivadar drew in a collective gasp. An Elf! They had been following an Elf's orders all along?  
  
With curses and threats, they converged upon the hapless and shocked Tivadar, raising their weapons.  
  
Aragorn and the other Elves stared, shocked.  
  
The soldiers growled, turning towards them. Tivadar lay still upon the ground.  
  
The men were about to attack, and the group of six was preparing to fight, when another soldier ran out of the woods, shouting something incomprehensible.  
  
Suddenly, the soldiers broke off their attacks, and began to retreat to the mountains, leaving the baffled defenders standing.  
  
As the men took off towards the slopes, Legolas realized what was the matter. A chance shout from one of the men caught his keen ears.  
  
"Elves from Rivendell! Somehow they know we are here and in trouble, they are coming!" the Elven prince said. As the last word was said, Teysrol and Sirithiliel mounted two of the horses. Teysrol smiled dryly at their curious glances.  
  
"We have caused enough trouble for you good people. If we stay, we will cause more. It is best for us to go. My wolf is leading the Elves here, and will catch up with us when we depart. Farewell." The two rogue Elves rode off before a protest or comment could be made, both Sirithiliel's wolves following.  
  
Everything was happening quickly, and Legolas's mind was reeling. A third wolf bounded from the cover of the trees, taking off after the retreating figures. Elves from Imaldris came soon after, and paused as they saw the group standing beside their borrowed mounts, looking confused. Two of the horses were missing, and they noticed the rapidly disappearing forms of the rogue Elves.  
  
Aragorn went forwards to one of the Elves, who happened to be Glorfindel, and began explaining while Legolas tried to piece his swirling thoughts together, as he followed the Elves into the woods.  
  
This was one interesting summer.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Epilogue will be up as soon as I finish it!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
Cherryfaerie: Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Alida Fruit: I understand. I was trying so hard to make this go with the rest of the story! I couldn't figure out how to get rid of my characters! Lol, thanks for your review.  
  
Leggylover03: Glad you like it, and hope you like this ending!  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: Thank you a bunch, and thanks for your reviews on "Darkness Remembered" as well!  
  
Falconflies: I forgive, I've done that too. Thanks a lot!  
  
Quellemorgul: My loyal reviewer, been with me since the beginning. Thanks for all your comments and advice, I appreciate it!  
  
Kathira: Thanks for that spelling correction! I can't believe I did that though out my story, lol! 


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Teysrol turned to his sister, noting the wistful expression she was bearing. He sighed. He was sorry that they had to leave. He had gotten to like the Elves and ranger a lot. At least they were able to deflect any trouble Tivadar was going to wreak.  
  
Sirithiliel caught his eye, and nodded towards the distant mountains. There were plenty of places for rogue Elves to live, and if not in the mountains then in one of the many isolated forests that dotted the landscape. Maybe, in a couple of years, they could go back to Rivendell, and visit their new found friends.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn sighed as he toweled his hair dry. After all those days in the wild, it was good to be clean again. Legolas and his brothers were informing Elrond of the happenings, as they had cleaned up faster than the ranger had.  
  
Aragorn grinned slightly as he remembered the over exaggerated expressions of disgust on the faces of the three Elves when they happened to examine the condition of themselves. They had practically run into the bathing rooms.  
  
Aragorn chuckled. It had been amusing to see them. Licking his lips in anticipation of actual food, he left his room to seek out a snack.  
  
He moved down the stairs, and intent on his savory thoughts, he did not notice the person coming up the stairs until a hand reached out to stop him.  
  
"What are you thinking about that has you so occupied?" Came the amused voice of Legolas.  
  
Aragorn looked up and grinned. The Elven prince was wearing a soft gray tunic with matching leggings, his blonde hair damp and eyes sparkling with good humor.  
  
"Food." Was all the ranger said, and Legolas laughed and motioned down the stairs.  
  
"I was going to fetch you for dinner anyways. Your father had something quite mouth watering made, and I wish to go to it without waiting for you to finish your grooming." Legolas said, leading Aragorn into the chambers where delectable aromas were drifting.  
  
"Well, we're home now, and can feast as we like." Aragorn said, entering the room to see his father standing by the window and his brothers eating heartily from over stacked plates. Hurriedly the ranger grabbed some and piled his own plate.  
  
It was good to be home.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sirithiliel and Tylendal camped on the rocky slopes of the mountain, resting alongside a fire while their wolves lounged nearby and their horses grazed.  
  
Neither spoke, as there was not a lot to speak about. Sirithiliel drew the Mornelithe from within her belt pouch, and watched the flicker of the flames on its smooth surface. So much trouble for such a little thing.  
  
With a sigh, she replaced the jewel. They will continue journeying in the morning, and shall be far away. Maybe, just maybe, they shall meet the others again.  
  
The End  
  
Maybe not a good ending, but I don't do well at them. And short as well, sorry. Anyways, thanks to all reviewers and special thanks to Alida Fruit for editing the first couple of chapters and for her later advice and encouragement.  
  
Alida Fruit: Tivadar did get what he deserved. Thanks a bunch and I hope you keep enjoying my stories!  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: I think "awesomely" is a word, considering how my spell check didn't count it wrong, lol. Thanks for your review!  
  
Leggylover03: lol, thanks a bunch!  
  
Dark-of-stars: thank you for those pointers, I will keep those in mind if I decide to do a repost of the story.  
  
Quellemorgul: Thanks a lot. Glad you liked it! 


End file.
